


Grand Hotel

by Ilobbagan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilobbagan/pseuds/Ilobbagan
Summary: Partially based on the Spanish drama of the same name.Roy arrives to East City searching for his sister Vanessa that mysteriously disappeared a month  ago while she was working as a maid in the Grand Hotel. In there he gains an unsuspected ally: Riza Hawkeye, the daughter of the Grand Hotel owner that just got engaged to the dangerous hotel director Kimblee.





	1. February 1st 1906

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. It’s mostly based in the Spanish Drama Grand Hotel. Some things were changed and some will change drastically as the story goes by. I'm trying very hard not to add original characters since that’s something I don’t want to do so most of the names will be taken from characters either from the 2009 or the 2003 anime.

February 1st in the morning.

 

The train was arriving at the station, Roy looked down at his ticket. One way to the the small province of East city. He sighted as he looked to the train in order to find the wagon where he was supposed to seat. Once again he checked down the small paper he had in his hand.

— Wagon 8, seat 23. — he repeated to himself in loud voice. He looked up to see the wagon number that was in front of him, number 4, the first class wagon. When he turned around to walk to his place, he saw her.

A blonde woman wearing a pink Xingese dress walking towards the entrance of the wagon he was in front of. She didn’t turn to see him as she walked right next to him. She was too focused on the clock on her wrist  

A rich lady, no doubt about it. Specially since the Xingese clothes she was wearing were particularly rare and extremely expensive in those lands.

Roy tough that she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, even though he had grown up surrounded by beautiful ladies in a small brothel in Central City.

He sighted and thought that he will never see that lady in his life again. Considering the train was traveling from West city to East city, she will probably go down in Central.

He walked towards the wagon he was supposed to and took his seat. While he was putting his small bag in the luggage cabin he saw an employee of the train.

—Excuse me, how much time is it to East City?— He asked politely. The man looked at him and chuckled.

— East City? You can get comfortable.— He said and continued his way thru the train. Roy took his seat and looked out of the window.

— People only visit East City for two reasons, to work at the Grand Hotel or to stay in there. I’m sorry to say this gentleman but you don’t look like the later.— An old lady that was sitting next to him said.

— I’m visiting someone.— He said plainly, he was not going to explain his life to a stranger next to him.

— She must be a beautiful lady.

— Well yeah, she is my sister.— Roy said. The lady just exclaimed a quiet “oh” and turned her face to the other side. He closed his eyes and slowly fall asleep.

He felt the touch of someone on his shoulder, and rapidly woke up as he looked around he was remembering were he was.

—This is your stop, gentleman.— The old lady said, he looked at her and smiled.

He was walking out of the station when he saw her again, the lady that was wearing that Xingese dress. He smiled, a rich lady that was going to stay at the Grand Hotel.

No other option was available there. He continued walking towards the Grand Hotel. That was also the place he was going to visit  

The building was incredibly big, once a Castle, the Grand Hotel had a reputation all around Amestris of being the best five star hotel in the whole country. He saw the big building and sighted, it was bigger than he imagined from his sister’s letters.

He saw the staff entrance and walked towards it, when he entered there was a big commotion, about ten waiters were entering and leaving the room, around five maids were shouting something about hot water. He looked around and saw a waiter preparing some meal.

—Hi.

—Hi, are you the new waiter?— a black haired man with glasses said, straight to the point.

—No, I’m searching for a maid, Vanessa? An orphan so she actually didn’t have a surname?— He said the name of her sister, she stopped communicating a month ago. Madame Christmas was worried about her. So Roy naturally went there to search for her.

—She is gone. They dismissed her one month ago. After the New Years party.— The man said again.— And now if you excuse me I have some work to do.

—What is your name?.— Roy asked again.

—Kain Fuery.— He said as he tried to move pass him, but not succeeding.

— Listen Fuery, Vanessa is my sister, and she disappeared, not a single letter when she used to send us one every week. That’s not like her.— He said again.— I want to know what happened.

Kain looked nervous, he knew that for sure. But he also looked like a decent man that could help him. He decided to follow his instincts and trust him.

—I thought she was an orphan.

—Yes, but we grew together, so she is like a sister to me.— He said again.

—Give me 10 minutes.— He said, and he moved past him.

Roy was waiting outside the hotel, when he saw a car arrive at the entrance. The Lady wearing the Xingese dress came out of it. An army of waiters and maids were waiting in the entrance. Also waiting there it was The Grand Hotel owner Berthold Hawkeye and the Grand Hotel director Zolf Kimblee.

The owner walked towards the woman and hugged her. Kembleejust politely took her hand and kissed it as the etiquette protocol said.

— Welcome home Little Sister.— A blonde man came behind the army of waiters and approached her .— I thought you arrived in the morning train.

— I stopped by the town to buy some flowers. Jean— the woman said to the man as she smiled.

—Welcome home Riza.— A brown haired woman also came to her and hugged her.

The observing of the scene was interrupted by Kain Fuery who touched his arm shyly. Roy turned around and looked at him.

—What do you want to know, sir?— He asked looking down at his feet.

— My name is Roy Mustang.— He said as he looked at the guy.— I have a surname because my parents died when I was five and then I was took into Madame Christmas care. Vanessa, she grew up with madame Christmas. She was working here and suddenly disappeared.

—They fired her, I told you.— Kain said again.

—Why did they fired her?.— Roy asked.

—She stole a clients jewell.

—Thats impossible.

—Well that’s what the client said, and it’s their word against her. — Kain looked more nervous as the time passed, and as he said that last sentence he started walking back to the hotel staff entrance.

—Who’s the client?— Roy took his arm and stopped him from walking, the nervousness of the guy made him more suspicious.

—An old woman, a common client we just call her Lady. Her name is Jane— He said plainly.— Now if you excuse me…

— Fuery!— A voice said loudly— What are you doing? Has the new waiter arrived?— A man wearing and eye patch said from the entrance. Kain was about to answer when Roy started speaking.

—Yes, Roy Christmas at your service— He said, putting himself in front of Kain. The man looked at him up and down again and again.

— I was not aware that our new waiter will be Xingese.—He said.

— I’m only half Xingese. My father was an Amestris citizen, sir.— Roy said, he knew that was something he could not hide from his true self.

— Fuery, show him his room and give him his uniform.— The man said and walked back again at the hotel. Kain looked back at him with an angry expression.

— I hope you know what you just did.— He said angrily to Roy.

—I have to find my sister.— Roy answered as a matter of fact.

— And you are just going to leave a guy who needs this job out of it.— Kain said, then stopped walking and looked back at him.— Now what will you do when he arrives.

— I hope I’m out of this by that time.— He said again.

 

Roy was walking with Kain on the second floor of the Grand Hotel, Berthold Hawkeye just ordered some tea for his room. Roy knocked the door and then entered to the room, it was divided in two parts one had a sofa and some tea table, the other had the bed and the bathroom.

— You can just do this to me father.— He heard a voice in the other side of the room scream. And walked to the door to see what was happening inside the bedroom. He saw the lady of the train station again. Now she was wearing some blue attire from Amestris. To Roy, she looked extremely beautiful.

— You are already 20 years old, Riza, it has to be done now. Even the younger Elric boy has a fiancée and he is just 15.

—I want to marry a man I love. And I don’t love Kimblee.— Riza said, but the man on the other room just started laughing. — You already let Gracia marry Duque Hughes!

— Duque Hughes gave this family something we could not buy with money. I’m sorry my darling, but you marrying a man you love is impossible.

— Why don’t you just betroth Jean. He is the rightful heir anyway.

— Your brother? He will sell this hotel for a bottle of cognac and a couple of whores.

— But me marrying Kemblee? That’s better for the Hotel?

—He is a honorable and efficient man, and that’s good for the hotel. He is a great director.— He said plainly. Riza just suppressed a frustrated scream.

Roy felt again the hand of Kain in his shoulder and turned around. The young man moved his head implying they should be out of the room now.

— What was that commotion in there?— Asked Roy, curious about the woman in the room, Riza was her name. 

—I don’t know, I didn’t listen.— Kain said rapidly.

— They were shouting?— Roy used some irony in his tone, it was impossible for someone that was in that room to not listen.

— A good waiter just serves. Discretion and silence. — Kain finished and then he looked to an old woman walking next to him and bowed at her.— Lady.

— She is the one that accused my sister?— Roy said, turning his head and observed the old woman entering her room.

— Yes.— Roy started walking towards the room when Kain took him by his shoulder and made him look back.— We also can’t engage with clients more than what they ask us to do.

Roy sighted, this was going to be more difficult that what he thought.

February 1st at noon

Roy entered the laundry room, and next to him was Kain Fuery, angrier than ever. Roy just disposed the actual new waiter.

— Are you insane?— He said as he put himself in front of Roy.

— I told you I need to find my sister.

— You just told a man that got the job that he was not needed. You just left a man jobless.Leave this hotel right now.— He said. His voice sounded angry.— You know that what you just did is not ok, right?

— Vanessa is missing ok? She is my sister. I want to know what happened.— Roy said again.Kain looked at him, he just nodded.

— Vanessa was my friend. I’m also surprised she didn’t contact me after she left. Find Vanessa, and when you do that I want both of you out of this hotel.— Kain said as he leaved the laundry room.

Roy sighted, that was a close call. But he was glad he could trust Kain. Roy looked at a tuxedo, that was perfect for the occasion.

Roy entered the room, dressed all in a black tuxedo with a black bowtie. In the main entrance there was King Bradley, the maitre of the hotel, welcoming all the guests . Roy entered quickly inside the room, walking close by a couple and managing to hide within them.

He observed the room, and saw Lady Jane sitting by herself on a big table. That was his opportunity.

— Lady Jane? Hello.— He said as if he has known her for some time.

— I think I don’t know you gentleman.

— Sorry, You probably don’t remember me. I’m Roy Elric.— He said as he came up with the first surname he could think of to sound like a nobleman.

— I don’t think the Elric’s had another son beside Edward and Alphonse.— The lady said.

— I’m a cousin of them, I’m not from the main branch of the family.— He said, trying to sound shy about it, in those kind of social classes it was normal to not be recognized if you are not from the main branch of the family.

— That explains a lot, especially your eyes.— The lady said, looking at him.— Xingese man are always so good looking compared to Amestrians.

— I’m just the best of both worlds.— He said smiling as he poured some wine in the old woman cup, and then serving him some. — This is my first time in this hotel, but I heard some rumors. Some people said to me that a maid stole one of your jewels.— He said whispering, the lady looked at him with open eyes.

—That must be a mistake, all the personal in this hotel has been nothing but excellent in their service towards me.— Roy just looked at her and smiled. He was about to continue the conversation when someone interrupted them.

— Lady, I’m so glad to see you again.— A melodious voice said behind him, Roy then remembered the etiquette protocol and stood up to look at her. He saw again the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in all Amestris. The lady from the train station.

— Oh Riza, Welcome home. This is Roy Elric, a cousin of Edward and Alphonse. Roy, this is Riza Hawkeye, the youngest daughter of the owner of the Grand Hotel—Lady said as she pointed at him and back at Riza. Roy smiled, hoping she would not know all about that family known as the Elric’s.

— Now I get why they betrothed Alphonse to a Xingese young princess. I didn’t know there were more young Elric’s beside Ed and Al.— Riza said with a bright smile.

—That’s true indeed, and most people don’t know me, I’ve been out of the country a lot.—Roy said with a small smile, he then took Riza’s hand and moved it effortlessly to his nose. He was glad Madame Christmas thought him etiquette even though he was not a noble man.

—Please let both of your cousins know that I’m happy for their recent engagement. Specially Edward, the Rockbell girl is an old friend of mine— Riza smiled at him and then excused herself to sit in her family table. Roy kept his eyes on her.

— Lady Riza is so beautiful.— Lady said voicing Roy’s thoughts.

During the dinner Berthold Hawkeye stood up and looked at the guests, he announced to society that his younger Daughter, Riza, was now engaged to the current hotel Director, Zolf Kimblee. Roy clapped, thinking he must be the man with the worst luck in that room. Her sister disappeared and the story the personal knew was a lie, and the most beautiful woman he has ever met just got engaged.

He went out to the balcony to smoke. When he found Riza looking at the stars. Roy walked immediately towards her and stood right next to her. They remained in silence a couple of seconds before Riza acknowledge his presence.

— Sir Elric, I didn’t saw you there, excuse my rudeness.— She said, to Roy it sounded something she must had learned by the book. Noble people was just like that.

— Excuse me, I approached you not knowing if you needed any company— He said smiling.— I should congratulate you on your engagement. I guess.— He looked at her and their eyes met for the first time. There was something in the air that Roy could not put a name on it at the moment. But one thing was for sure. For a second he had wanted to see those amber eyes for the rest of his life. Riza started moving her eyes around the place, she seemed nervous.

—I guess, I’m not so happy about it.— She said, honestly. And then she turned back to her initial position, looking at the stars.— Are you in love with your fiancee Sir Elric?

— I don’t have a fiancee.— He said looking at her directly, he was playing a dangerous game, a man of a noble family without a fiancee was something not common heard.

—Why is that so?— She asked. Roy just tried to find a lie that could convince her, but it was hard to lie to her.

— I want to be in love with the woman I marry.— He said in complete honestly. He has never been in love though.

—People would say that that’s quite an impossible dream to people like us.— Riza said again as she turned to look at him. Roy took a cigarette out of his pocket and put it in his mouth then he offered one to her.— I don’t like smoking.

—You don’t like it? Or you haven’t tried?.— He said with a small smile, he knew the answer already, noble people were predictable. He took out the cigarette of his mouth an exhale the smoke.

—Is not ladylike to smoke.— Roy smiled and he saw Riza’s eyes drop to his lips as he approached the cigarette to his mouth once again. When he took it out this time he offered the piece to her.

— Maybe you should try, and see if you truly dislike it or not.— Riza took the cigarette and smoked, she then started coughing, but then she tried again.— Look at you Lady Hawkeye, smoking the day of your engagement.

— Who are you Sir Elric?— She asked, giving him the cigarette back.

—You can call me Roy.

— I’m engaged.— She said, Roy cursed himself as he remembered that noble ladies cannot call man by their name unless it’s their fiancé or their servants.

—I’m aware, you are also here, smoking with a man that is not your betrothed. And none the less you have just met said man.— He said playfully patting himself in the back for thinking about it so quickly.

—A Xingese man, none the less.— She said, smiling back at him, getting into his game.

— I’m only half Xingese.— He said honestly. Riza looked at him with a curious look.— I’m the best of both worlds.— He continued, it was his standard pick up line when he was trying to get a lady into his bed, but this time, he just thought he must be honest to her.

— That’s obvious, since you are also an Elric.— Riza said with a laugh. Roy cursed himself again.— Who are you, Roy?— She said in a whisper. Roy felt the electricity of the moment fill the air. She was something else and the more time he spent with her, looking at her, the more attracted he become.

—I’m a man that does as he pleases, when he pleases.— He said with a small smile. Looking directly into her eyes, leaning into her like she was a magnet.

—You don’t sound like a noble man. In your position that is something so bold to say. You are probably the luckiest noble man.— Riza said as she was also getting closer to him, looking directly into his eyes. She took the cigarette of his hand and looked back at him. Roy noticed how close they were. How intimate all of that felt— I’m sorry Sir Elric, but I hate smoking.— Riza said as she smashed the small tube into the balustrade of the balcony and left to re-enter the saloon.

Roy looked at her. Maybe being in this mission was not as bad as he thought it will be.


	2. February 2nd 1906

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it’s second chapter. I hope you enjoy.

February 2nd 1906

Roy was late to the waiters and maids meeting, he ran down the main entrance of the hotel and entered the saloon. Everyone was looking at him. He could see how Kain Fuery rolled his eyes in annoyance. The Maitre and the governess looked at him like if he was from another planet.

— Christmas, you are late.— King Bradley, The maitre said to him.

— The hotel is big, I got lost.— Said Roy as he heard one of the maids laugh, followed by a loud clap coming from the governess.

— A good Waiter must know all the corners of the hotel. What is behind every door. Where do we put every single spoon.— The governess said and looked at all the personnel.— Waiters respond to King Bradley orders, Maids respond to me. All clear?— She said looking directly at Roy, indirectly to all the personnel.

—Yes, madame.— Everyone shouted and started moving.

— Thank god we work under Bradley, she seem insufferable.— Roy said whispering to Kain Fuery.

— She is my mother.— He answered, as another of the maids laughed. She was certainly hearing all he said.He then stopped and looked back at Roy. —Why are you still here?

—I’m looking for my sister.— Roy said again. Fuery just rolled his eyes and continued walking.

—I told you. She was fired.

—She didn’t stole anything. I asked Lady Jane yesterday.— Roy stated as he walked in front of Kain. In order to face him. — I don’t know what happened but what I’m sure is that she didn’t leave by her own will.

—And why would anyone lie?— Fuery asked looking surprised at Roy. Trying to understand the information he just received.

—Maybe someone did something to her. And they are trying to hide it by lying about her leaving.— Roy whispered to Fuery who looked at him in confusion.

Roy walked behind Fuery back to their room, they had some free time. Fuery still looked nervous about the whole situation, but Roy could see that he was also keeping his promise to not tell anyone. He was glad that he made the right choice when he choose to tell him.

—This is the maids rooms section. We cannot be here, Roy.— Kain said as he looked around. Roy was trying to find Vanessa’s room.

— That was her room.— Roy pointed to a closed door.— I’m getting in, please tell me if someone is coming.

—I’m not getting fired because of you. You know. —Fuery said as he quickly left the corridor.

Roy entered the room, he saw a small desk. And in one of the drawers there was the name “Vanessa” carved into the wood. Roy smiled as he opened the drawer. It wasn’t empty. It has a couple of photos of madam Christmas, her other sisters and one of him. He took that one and put it in his pocket. That photo in the wrong hands could be dangerous.

The door opened, a brown haired girl entered the room and looked at him. Then closed the door and crossed her arms.

—Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?— the woman said.

—I’m sorry, Vanessa.— Roy said. — I’m Roy, I’m new here and I got lost.

— I’m not Vanessa, my name is Martel. — the girl gave an answer to something he already knew. But she did not say anything more about Vanessa. He thought fast of a way he could get more information.

— The name Vanessa is carved in this drawer. I just assumed.

— She was my roommate. She got fired. We were not friends, I’m actually happy she is gone.

The governess started calling Martel’s name from the hall. Roy quickly got out of the room and started walking back into the men rooms. That trip was worth nothing.

 

Riza was looking at the guest list of the day before. But no matter how many times have she read the register, she could not find a man called Roy Elric in it. She then felt someone caressing her arm and she quickly jumped out of it.

— What are you doing here, my love?— the man asked as he also looked over her shoulder to see the list. — yesterday you disappeared in the middle of our engagement party.

— I was talking with one of the Elric’s. — Riza answered, hoping her fiancé will know something about him.

— Edward or Alphonse? 

— None of them, it was their cousin. A Xingese man.— Riza said

— As long as Alphonse is not married I don’t think Ling Yao count as a cousin of the Elric.— Kimblee answer, knowingly.

— No, it was not Ling Yao. I know him since we were kids. We are Friends.— Riza looked back at the list.—Maybe a son of Lord Hohenheim’s brother?— Riza said again.

— He has no brother. And the only Xingese male that is somehow related to the Elric’s is Ling Yao. 

—Then I must have confused the name.— Riza said, trying to think of a way she could have get the name wrong. But she was sure about what she heard.

— Would you like to come out for a walk with me?— Kimblee said again, touching her arm. The feeling just gave Rizaa disgusting sensation as she pulled away.

— I’m sorry, I’m a little tired.— She excused herself and she started walking up the stairs to get to her room. In her mind she was still thinking how could she get the half Xingese gentleman name wrong.

— Why do you look so under the weather today, Kimblee?— A male voice said behind Kimblee’s back.

— I think your daughter is not happy with the engagement.

— Kimblee, I can make her marry you. But I can’t make her love you. That’s your work to do and yours only. But believe me, if you get Riza to love you, she will follow you and support your every move. Even into hell.— Berthold finished his sentence and Kimblee just smiled at him.

— That’s good to know. — was all he said.

Roy was finding difficult to do the waiter’s job. He had been in hell back during his early years of life. But trying to please rich people was harder than what he thought. While he was carrying a room service car, he saw Riza approaching him. He didn’t have time to think. So he just entered the first room that was next to him.

The client just started shouting, telling him how much of a bad waiter he was and the fact that he was going to complain directly to the Director of the Hotel so they will get him fired. What was funny to Roy, was the fact that the man didn’t even asked his name. And because of the difference between classes he didn’t even saw his face. Roy chuckled the moment he went out of the room.

Riza went back to the reception a few hours after she entered her room. She was sure the photos of the dinner last night will just be sent by the afternoon and in those she could search for the mysterious half Xingese man she met the night before.

Riza checked the photos minutely. When she finally found him. He was standing next to a window, looking straight into the camera with a serious expression. She smiled. That was the man. She looked at the receptionist and smiled.

— Denny, who is this man? I’m searching for all the attendees of yesterday’s party so I can thank them personally. — The receptionist looked over her shoulder and smiled.

— I’m sorry miss Hawkeye but that’s the new waiter. Roy Christmas. — He said plainly as he went back to the reception. — the camera man must have taken him by mistake.

— Are you sure? — Riza asked. Confused as ever.

— Pretty sure. — Denny said as Riza tossed the photos into the main desk.

She was pissed, to say the least. She walked to the service entrance and saw him, he was sitting alone and when he saw her he stood up. He was about to say something when she approached him as quick as she could.

— Meet me in the garden. If you don’t want me to call the police you better hurry up. — She said to him.

Roy was a little nervous. It just have been a day and apparently he already blew his cover.He was an idiot. If he hadn’t approached her in the balcony she will probably wouldn’t remember him sitting with Lady Jane. But that damn attraction he felt towards her made him make a big mistake.

He heard her steps coming closer. He turned around.

—Riza I...— he felt her hand against his cheek. A slap in the face. She was strong, for a noble lady.

— Its Lady Hawkeye for you.— She said. She sounded more than pissed. And Roy could understand why.— I want to know who you are, for real this time, Roy Christmas. If that’s even your real name. — She crossed her arms and stared at him. — You better answer quickly. And after all these I’m calling the police. — She wanted to know why he lied to her. More than anything. That’s why she restrained herself from calling the law force first.

— My name is Roy Mustang.— He tried to stop himself. But it was hard for him to lie to her. He was playing a risky game right now. But that’s all he could do in order to try and maintain the reason why he was in that situation anyway. — I came here searching for a Maid named Vanessa.

— Yes, the one in charge of second floor.

— She disappeared a month ago.— He said and then looked at Riza directly into her eyes. He could see the surprise in her face.— You didn’t know?

— I’ve been out of the hotel for several months. I was studying in Central. I came back just yesterday. The latest moves in the personnel are unknown to me. Hence why I didn’t know about you. — she confessed as she looked away from his eyes. Every time they looked at each other she felt so vulnerable. And that feeling alone scared her.

— She is my sister. — Roy confessed. But he can see how Riza’s changed from confusion back to anger.

— She is an orphan. A girl raised in a foundling hospital of some sorts.— Riza new most of the employees of the hotel. She studied them. She was passionate about the family business and she thought learning everything might help get the recognition she wanted from her father. Roy chuckled after she said those words.

— It was not a foundling hospital, she was taken to one, yes. But girls that survived but were not adopted by some family in their first years are sent to brothels. She was sent to Madame Christmas brothel in Central City. Christmas also raised me.— He said as a matter of fact.— My parents died when I was 5, a year after that she took me in. Vanessa was 3 when we met. She may not share my blood. But she is like a sister to me. And she disappeared. — He confesses everything.

— Why a Xingese man ended on a brothel in central.— Riza asked again.

— Madame Christmas is my father’s sister.— Roy said smiling. Riza avoided his eyes. — I didn’t lie to you. My father was an Amestrian, my mother was a Xingese immigrant.

— So you are the worst of both worlds.— Riza stated. Roy smiled again as he approached her. He can see that his proximity made her nervous.

— I just want to know where my sister is. I promise you miss Hawkeye that the moment I find out what happened to her I will certainly leave this place. You know. I hate noblessepeople. 

— And why were you posing as one yesterday?— Riza asked. She seemed angrier every time she spoke to him.

— I wanted to talk to Lady Jane. They told me they dismissed Vanessa because she stole one of Lady Jane Jewels. But it’s a lie.

—so what are you implying? That my family is lying?— Riza said raising an eyebrow. Her voice for the first time was calm. And that gave Roy time to breath.

— I don’t know who is lying. But what make her disappear is the answer to that question.

— I’m calling the police.— Riza said. She was done trying to understand the man in front of her. She believed all of what he was saying but it was dangerous. He lied to her and lied to an important client of the hotel in order to gather information. That was anything but noble. But there was something about that man. Something about his smile. Riza was scared of what that man made her feel.

— Just give me three days.— Roy said desperately. This was his last chance before blowing everything up.— If in three days I cannot find any clue about my sister you can do whatever you please. But Lady Hawkeye, please. Give me three days.

— Three days. And after that you must leave the hotel. Or I call the police.— Riza said again.She turned around so her back was in front of him and she looked down to the grass. Roy smiled. He walked towards her and in a bold move he leaned towards her ear, his mouth dangerously close to her face.

— Thank you, Miss Hawkeye.— He left before her. She was paralyzed. His closeness made her feel goosebumps. But the worst part of it all is that it wasn’t an undesirable feeling at all.

Dinner time started and Roy began searching to see if someone at the hotel looked suspicious. Everyone was chatting and some of the clients asked him for some fancy drinks. But nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Roy was starting to get pissed off.

Kimblee got up from his seat and started walking towards his office. Roy followed him closely as he saw how he took a hat out of a coat rack and walked towards his room. Roy quickly went back to his and changed into normal clothes.

He followed Kimblee by a reasonable distance. He walked back to East City downtown and entered to a place that Roy knew way to well what it was the moment he put a foot inside. It was a Tavern.

 

A blonde man was screaming in the crowd. He was drinking directly from a whisky bottle.Two ladies, probably the place prostitutes were hanging from his arms. Kimblee looked at him and then approached a man that looked like the manager of the place. He whispered something in his ear and then he left.

The manager approached the blonde guy.He was followed by three other men that took the shouting man by his arms as they pushed away the women that were with him.

— Jean Havoc Hawkeye. I told you not to enter my business until you pay me what you owe me.— He said as he took the bottle out of the blonde man’s hand.

— Oh, come on. I promise you. I’ll pay you.— he said, by the tone of his voice Roy could tell he was quite intoxicated.

— Here is not like the world you are from. You pay. You play. Okay?— The man stated as he took the blonde man face to make him look at him in the eyes. — Hawkeye boy, I’m not one of yours employees. Get that in your head.

— Yeah. My employees are not assholes like you.— the moment Jean said that he received a punch in the face by one of the other man employees. Roy knew he had to help him. He was one of the owners of the Grand Hotel so he was Riza’s family.

Roy started hitting all the guys that came to punch Jean, and then he took the blonde guy and ran out of the tavern. Jean was particularly heavy and certainly not cooperative about the scape plan.

When they arrived at the hotel Jean took a cup and poured some wine in it. He sat at the service table and looked directly into Roy’s eyes.

— Where did you learn to fight like that, waiter?— He said with arrogance plastered all over his voice.

— Where I come from if you don’t fight. You don’t eat. — Roy answered.

—Then you probably ate like a king.If you fight for me you could make some money. More of what we pay you for being just a Waiter. — Roy was about to answer when someone else entered the room.

— If father find you looking like this he will be pissed.— Riza said to him. — Jean, please go to bed.

— Father would be surprised the day he would not find me like this.— Jean said as he stood up.— Little sister, sorry about yesterday. But congratulations for your engagement with that disgusting man. — Jean said laughing. — And waiter. Think about it. — The blonde man left the room. Leaving just Riza and Roy inside.

— You have just three days.— Riza said to Roy as he walked next to her.— you shouldn’t waste your time in the town tavern.

— I tried to go and gather information. But I had to rescue your brother first.

— How noble of you.— She said with irony in her tone. She turned around and started walking when she stopped by the sound of Roy’s voice.

— I did it because I guessed that if something happens to him…—He walked towards her.— You would probably be upset about it— Roy touched her arm as he spoke and once again whispered in her ear.— And I promise you.— He placed his lips next to her ear. Riza felt electricity running down her spine. — The last thing I want is to make you upset.— Roy finished. And Riza moved quickly out of their position. She looked at him directly into his eyes.

— You have three days. Mustang. — Riza said again. Firmly.

— Yes. I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMALL AUTHOR NOTE: I don’t know if it was like that in most countries. But in Spain it was normal to have foundling hospitals usually called “Hospitales de la inclusa” and they were highly connected to prostitution services.   
> These hospitals are mentioned often in the Grand Hotel Spanish drama but NOT in the same circumstances as I wrote them in here. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you next chapter!


	3. February 3rd 1906

February 3rd 1906. 

 

Riza was eating breakfast with her siblings for the first time in years. Jean was drinking a cup of coffee as he cursed himself for getting wasted the night before. Gracia was eating a piece of bread and drinking some tea. She was enjoying the company of the two. 

— I’m sorry for yesterday little sister. But I really can’t believe you are marrying Kimblee.— Jean said as he put down his empty cup of coffee on the table. — if you excuse me, I’m going back to sleep. — The blonde man stood up and started walking out of the saloon. Riza was left alone with her sister for the first time since her engagement and she found the perfect opportunity to ask something that was wandering in her mind. 

—Did you loved Hughes when you married him?— Riza asked, looking directly into her sisters eyes. 

—I was lucky that he was everything I wanted in a man.— Gracia looked down at her hands.— But now that luck is paying back. Since Elicia is a girl, and if this second kid I’m expecting right now is not a boy… Mae’s parents are going to ask for the nullity of the matrimony since I can’t give him an heir of the title. 

—I didn’t know that…— Riza said, looking at her sister, she looked so sad. 

—You don’t love Kimblee.— It wasn’t a question. Riza looked directly into her sister’s eyes and and then looked back at her cup of tea.— Riza, why are you marrying him? 

—Father gave him my word.— Riza answered. 

—But you didn’t have a saying.— Gracia stated again.— You should broke that engagement off.

—Father would never let me.— Riza stood up from her seat and looked back at Gracia.— I should be leaving now, Sister. 

— Riza, I know you and you will never be happy married to a man you don’t love.— Gracia almost screamed as Riza was walking outside of the saloon. 

In Kimblee’s office the man was looking directly at a box. It appeared in the course of the morning, but he didn’t notice who was the person that left it in there. He carefully opened the box and was greeted with a maid’s uniform, covered all in blood. 

“I know what you did to Vanessa” a note lied in front of the uniform. He tossed the note to the trash can, he took the uniform out of the box and walked out of his office, looking carefully at his surroundings. He entered the kitchen room, knowing no-one will be there until lunch preparation time. 

Roy was looking everywhere in the hotel, right now he was in the supplies room, there must be something somewhere, a clue to what happened to Vanessa. He heard a sound coming from the kitchen, and he stopped moving. Roy stayed a couple of minutes in silence and then he started walking closely to the door. He was able to see how someone was putting something inside the kitchen stove. 

Kimblee looked around and closed the stove. He was not sure if this was the best plan of action, so he decided he should create a commotion so the stove could be turned on sooner and the bloody clothes could disappear as soon as possible. 

Kimblee climbed up the stairs to the rooms as he saw Gracia coming down, this was the perfect opportunity. As she passed by him he pushed her, she screamed as she loosed her balance and started falling off the stairs. He ran away from there before someone else saw him there. 

Roy went out of the supplies room and walked towards the stove, he opened it and looked at what was inside. A maid’s uniform, covered all in blood, Roy looked closely at it, and when he opened the jacket he saw her sister’s name. He was in shock but he had to stop his feelings since he heard a commotion coming towards the kitchen. He hide the uniform inside a cupboard. 

—You, waiter, go and heat some water and as soon as it’s boiling take it upstairs to Lady Gracia’s room.— The governess of the hotel screamed at him. He turned on the stove and quickly moved the uniform to his room as the water was getting warmer. 

Roy entered the room with the hot water, inside was everyone of the Hawkeye family, Duque Hughes and Kimblee waiting in the living room. As soon as he entered another waiter opened the door of the bedroom and he saw the doctor and Berthold Hawkeye. The doctor told him where to leave the water as both of them walked out. Roy immediately left to the corridor. 

— This procedure will take a while, so please go to your own rooms to rest.— The doctor said and then entered the room again. Hughes sat on the sofa and started cleaning the tears of his eyes. Riza walked out of the room into the corridor again, Kimblee followed her right behind. 

— We can go and take a walk, my love.— Kimblee said to her as he touched her arm. Riza quickly pulled away. 

— I want to be alone right now.— She told him as she walked away into the corridor. Kimblee started walking to the other side and walked inside his room. 

Roy was waiting at the end of the corridor and as soon as he saw Riza he stepped in front of her. 

—Riza, I need to talk to you.— He said to her, she looked at him with some tears in her eyes. 

—You saw my sister, I have no time for you right now.— Riza said as she tried to walk pass him. 

—I found something. — He spoke as he took her arm to prevent her from walking.— Believe me, I would not bother you if this wasn’t important. —Riza looked at his eyes as she calmly removed his arm. 

Riza walked behind him to the staff rooms, it’s been ages since she last went there. Everything looked the same since she left. Roy opened his room door and saw that his roommate was Kain Fuery, she smiled as she remembered that he was his first childhood friend, but quickly looked at Roy’s bed that had some maid’s uniform covered in blood. 

Roy kneeled in front of his bed as he caressed the uniform with his hand. Now Riza could see that his eyes were also teary. 

—The uniform has Vanessa’s name.— Roy said calmly, but his voice broke un the last word. Riza walked towards him. 

—This is it, you just need to take it to the police.— Riza said as she sat in Fuery’s bed. 

—The police would not help people like us.— Roy stood up and looked at the window.— I’m the one that’s going to find what happened to her. 

—You should start looking by the Creek.— Riza told him as she stood up from Fuery’s bed again and took Vanessa’s uniform into her hands. Roy looked back at her. 

—Why?

—This.— Riza said as she pointed with one of her fingers to a green spot in the white part of the uniform.— This kind of dirt made my father scream at me when I was a kid. I will show you where. 

Riza and Roy arrived at the creek as soon as they could. It was still in the Grand Hotel grounds, but it was far enough so none of the clients were around there. Riza stopped at a tree, in front of it there was just the start of what looked like a rock path. 

— They never finished the path, that’s why there are only three rocks.— Riza explained as she looked around.— It’s always calm in here, compared to other places in the hotel. .— When Riza turned back to face Roy she saw how he was taking out his jacket.— What on earth are you doing? 

—There is something in there.— Roy smiled as he moved his head towards one of the small rocks that was under the water. 

—And you are getting in there?—Riza asked with a raised eyebrow as she quickly took the jacket he tossed before it hit the grass. 

—Are you volunteering in doing so?— Roy said with a smile, Riza just rolled her eyes as she saw how he was unbuttoning his shirt. Riza quickly looked away and walked in the opposite direction of where he was.—I’m just taking off my shirt, you can look.— Roy said playfully as he saw how uncomfortable Riza seemed by the situation. 

—I will see if someone is coming.— She told him, her voice sounded nervous, and she was trying hard not to see him taking off his clothes. She heard the water as he put his arm inside the lake, then she heard the drops falling back into the lake. A shirtless Roy appeared in front of her a couple of seconds later. She looked at the grass as soon as she saw him. 

— This was it.— Roy playfully smiled as he put the object he found in front of her eyes that were looking at the grass. Riza took the pice in her hands and looked at him directly into his eyes. 

—It’s a button of your uniforms.— She told him as she showed him how the button of his jacket matched the button he took from the lake. — You just have to find who this belongs to.

—Lady Hawkeye.— A man shouted. Riza quickly pushed Roy behind the tree as she turned around to see who was calling for her. It was another waiter.— Your father request your presence. 

Roy saw Riza walk away and he started walking back to the hotel. He now just had to find the owner of that button. When he arrived at the laundry room of the hotel he quickly searched the waiters uniforms. 

Every single one of them and the only one that was missing a button was Kain Fuery’s uniform. He ran to his room as fast as he could with Fuery’s uniform in his hand. When he entered his room Kain was lying in his bed, surrounded by dogs. 

—What is all this?—Roy said as he looked around the room. 

— The dogs of the musician that's performing tonight at the hotel. I have to take care of them as long as he stays here— Kain said plainly. — This must be adivine punishment of some sorts.— Roy put Kain’s uniform inside his closet. 

—I brought your uniform. I noticed it’s missing a button.— Roy went straight to the point. 

—Oh yes, It was like that when they gave it to me, since you cannot easily notice it I haven’t replace it. 

—It’s not new your uniform?— Roy asked. Kain Fuery just chuckled. 

—No, uniforms are donated by waiters that leave or that are promoted. They gave me that one a month ago, the one that was mine got damaged because a client poured some wine on it. 

—And you don’t know who was the previous owner?— Roy asked. Kain looked at him and made a face gesture that told him the man didn’t know. Roy just sighted as he looked at the ceiling of the room. 

Roy was in the dinning room, the lunch had just been served. Riza was eating alone at a table.

— The button is from Kain’s uniform.— He said as he served her a glass of water. Riza looked confused as she took the cup. 

—Kain wouldn’t… 

—I know. He got the uniform from someone else.— Roy spoke quickly.— It’s there a way of knowing who was the previous owner? 

—I will search for it.— Riza said quickly.— It’s probably in Kimblee’s personnel moves book.—She said as she stood up from her seat. Roy quickly moved in front of her. 

— Be careful, please.—He told her, looking directly into her eyes. Riza hold his gaze for a couple of seconds before she walked away. 

Riza entered Kimblee’s office, she immediately searched for the book of the employees moves in the Hotel. She searched for the time of Roy’s sisters disappearance. Nothing happened that week, but right the next one a waiter was promoted to receptionistDenny Brosh. The door of the office opened and said man appeared before her. 

—Lady, I didn’t know you were here.— He said surprised. 

— I’m leaving now.— She said and quickly exited the room. 

Jean was entering the hotel when he saw the manager of the tavern in the main entrance. —What are you doing here?.— He said as soon as they meet in the reception.— Your class is not allowed here. 

—Yesterday a waiter of this hotel saved you, I want him to fight tonight.— The manager told him. 

—And why are you telling me this, go ask him.— Jean said plainly.

—But he works for you.— The manager stated.— And if you make him fight tonight, your debt will be long forgiven. And I will not tell the police that Anne was with you last night. 

—What happened to her?— Jean asked. 

—They found her dead. So, your waiter is coming to fight or what?.—The manager offered his hand to Jean, and he took it. 

Jean saw Roy standing in the saloon, the room was almost empty since lunch time was a couple of hours ago. He walked directly towards the black haired man and then screamed his name. 

—What do you want Jean?.— Roy spoke and Jean started laughing. 

—Mr. Jean Havoc Hawkeye for you.— He stated.— I’m not your friend. I’m your boss. And tonight, you will fight in the town tavern.— Jean took a cigarette out of his pockets and put it in his mouth. 

—No. 

—It’s an order Christmas.— Jean said almost shouting. Roy stood in his place. 

—And I refuse.—Jean smiled brightly and turned around to look who was inside the room. 

—You!.— He shouted as he pointed to a waiter.— You are fired. 

—You can’t start firing people.— Roy said as he walked closer to Jean. 

— I can, I’m the boss.— He said smiling.— You!.— He shouted to a maid that was picking up some of the plates on a table.— You are also fired.— Jean looked back at Roy with a bright smile. Then he looked at a waiter that was just entering the saloon.—Kain! What are you doing with those dogs inside the dining room? 

—Well, they are technically clients, sir.— Kain said nervously. Jean smiled wider. 

—Then technically you are f…

—Stop.— Roy shouted as he walked closer to Jean.— Ok, I’ll fight.— He said in a whisper. 

—Nice.— Jean said again smiling.— I’ll see you there. 

Kimblee entered his office and immediately saw an envelope in his desk. He quickly walked towards it and teared it apart. “If you don’t want people to know what happened to Vanessa leave 5,000,000 Cens by the forest lake tomorrow at 12:00.” Kimblee put the letter down and sat soundly in his chair. 

—Brosh!.— He shouted loudly, the blonde man entered the room in a second.— Do you know if someone entered my office today?.— He asked. 

—Your Fiancée was here a couple of hours ago. 

—And what was she doing here?

—I didn’t want to nose around, sir. 

—Leave.— Kimblee shouted at him, as he stood up aggressively. He left the letter on his desk and walked out of his office. 

—Finally it’s you. It’s the four cup off tea I ask in one hour.— Riza said as she opened the door.—The previous owner of Kain’s uniform was Danny Brosh.— Riza told Roy, who just entered the room with a tea set. 

—The receptionist?— He asked, Riza just nodded her head.— I will ask him about it later.— Roy was about to exit the room when he turned around to look at Riza, who was taking the cupof tea.— Thank you, Riza. 

—It’s Lady Hawkeye for you. Mustang.— Riza said as she sipped her coffee. Roy smiled as he left the room. As he was walking down the corridor he saw Kimblee walking quickly towards the room he just got out. Roy decided he should just continued his way. 

Kimblee entered Riza’s room without knocking on the door, Riza was just letting her hair loose, but the noise made her jump out of her seat and look at the door. Kimblee shut it aggressively as he walked inside her room. 

— Can you tell me what were you doing in my office?!— He shouted angrily at her. Riza could see red in his eyes. 

—I was searching for something.— Riza answered calmly, surprised by the man’s reaction. 

—This is no longer your mother’s property. Its your father’s.— He said, in every word he sounded poisonous.— And you can’t enter my office without permission!— He shouted again, getting closer to Riza. She just raised her eyebrow, but took a step back to get herself some distance between the two. 

—I wanted to help you.— Riza said firmly. Kimblee’s expression changed to something more calm. But he still looked angry. 

—Just ask me if you want to help me, don’t do things on your own will.— He told her plainly. He started walking to the door. Right before he left he looked back at her.— I’m sorry for shouting at you. I’m a little stressed. —Kimblee shut the door aggressively and Riza let out a long breath. Her hands were sweaty. That man only make her feel uncomfortable, and she could not believe she was marrying him. 

Roy was walking in the corridor when he saw Brosh telling some of the bellboys where to leave some clients luggage. He walked towards the man that noticed his presence and both of them hold their gaze until they were face to face. 

—Brosh!.— Roy said with a fake cheerful tone.—A waiter just told me you were one of us a couple of months ago.— He stated. Denny just nodded and started walking. Roy put his hand over his shoulder to make him stop. — I also just heard the creek is quite dangerous.— Denny’s eyes opened widely. “Bingo” thought Roy. 

—Who told you that?.— He asked, his voice sounded nervous, that much Roy could tell. 

—Some waiter. 

—A month ago, when I was still a waiter they told me to go clean the creek. I looked like someone was murdered there.— Denny said. He looked away from Roy’s stare— The order came from above, but I don’t know who gave it, since the one who asked me to do it was King Bradley, And now If you excuse me, I have some work to do.— He said as he walked away from him. Roy sighted in frustration. It appeared that the more clues he found the more complex the situation turned. 

—Lady Hughes is on a delicate situation and the baby is lost.—The doctor said to Berthold and Maes Hughes.— Gracia will live, but I’m afraid she will not be able to have kids anymore.—Hughes started crying and Berthold looked at him in annoyance. 

—My family is going to ask for the matrimony to be invalid.— He said between tears. 

—Unless they don’t find out.— Berthold told him, sitting next to the crying man.— Just today the governess told me one of the maids is pregnant.— Hughes looked at him with a frightened expression. —I was going to kick her out, but we can make something out of it.

—You want me to raise some maids kid?— Hughes asked the man, his face was unreadable. Berthold just smiled. 

—Do you want to divorce Gracia?.— Hughes face changed to frightened when he heard his words. Love what a horrible feeling, it just made people vulnerable, weak.—Then, you will do as I say, ok? I’ve heard one of the maids is expecting...

Roy walked back at his room when he entered he saw Kain sitting on the floor counting some money. 

—Don’t we get our payment until tomorrow?— Roy asked as he sat in his bed facing the man. 

—We don’t win this much, here is from my first paycheck. I was fifteen when I started working here—Kain said as he showed him the money.— Martel, the maid, she is pregnant. 

—And what does that has to do with your money?.— Roy asked as he was changing into his normal clothes, he had to find Jean outside the hotel in a few minutes. 

—I’ve been in love with her for as long I can remember, but my mom hates her.— Kain sighted as he looked at his money. —I was saving money until the day I’d be brave enough to ask her to marry me. 

—The baby is yours?.— Roy asked as he continued dressing himself. 

— No, she won’t tell me. But according to the Hotel rules if the maid is married she can keep her work here.— He stated. 

—How noble of you.— Roy said plainly as he adjust his jacket. He kneeled next to Fuery who was looking at the money in his hands. —You are a good man, Kain. 

—I will lie to my mom and tell her the baby is mine.— Kain said again.— I’m not as good as you think you are. 

—You definitely are. You are also helping me. So now let me do something for you.— Roy smiled at the guy.— I can make that money turn into ten time it’s value like this.— He said as he snapped his fingers. 

—Are you an alchemist or something?— Kain said ironically. Roy just chuckled. 

—No, Just go to the town tavern and go all in for me in the fighting bets.— He said as he stood up. 

—You fight?— Kain asked as he looked at Roy with wide eyes. Roy just moved his head no. 

—I don’t fight, I win.— He told Kain before exiting the room. 

Roy was walking just outside the hotel when a Lady shouted. 

—Sir Elric! What are you doing dressed like a commoner?.— She asked in a loud voice. Roy just stopped walking and turned to face Lady Jane. She was talking to Riza who turned to face him at the same time. 

—Yes Sir Elric, what are you doing dressed like that?—Riza asked with a smile on her face. 

—I’m going to the tavern, to bet.— Roy said with a smile as he looked at the women in front of him. 

— A noble man betting in a town tavern! What scandal!.— The old lady said in a loud voice as she left the room. — Goodbye sir Elric.— Riza just chuckled as she looked him directly into his eyes. 

—Yes, I’m certainly disappointed, Sir.— Riza said in a low voice. 

—Believe me when I say I don’t want to.—Roy looked down at his feet and then back at Riza.— But I have to. 

—Be careful.—Riza said the moment he turned his back on her and began to leave. Roy stopped walking for a moment. 

—Are you worried about me, Lady Hawkeye?— Roy asked, trying not to look back at her. He didn’t want to see if the answer to that question was sincere or not. 

—Worried wouldn’t be the right word.— Riza said. But before Roy could ask her what did she mean Jean appeared in front of him. And Riza quickly left the room before her brother saw her. 

—What the hell are you doing here waiter?— Jean asked as he looked around and saw the empty room. 

Riza entered Kimblee’s office for the second time that day and started searching for a reason why he was so mad at her entering there. She opened a drawer and saw an envelope with a big quantity of money inside. Below that envelope she saw a note. “If you don’t want people to know what happened to Vanessa leave 5,000,000 Cens by the forest lake tomorrow at 12:00.” 

Riza walked straight to Kimblee’s room and knocked aggressively the door. When he opened the door she shoved in his face the letter as she also stepped back. 

—What is this?— She demanded him. 

—You entered to my office? Again?.— He answered on an angry tone.

—You made me do it.— She calmly but firmly told him.—Now what is this? 

—It’s not mine.— He answered in a low voice.— Someone asked me to do him a favor. 

—Who?—Riza asked again. Kimblee moved towards her until he cornered in the wall. His hand punched the wall next to her face. 

—That I can’t tell.—He smiled at her.— And you better not enter my office again.— He whispered into her ear. Riza wanted to run away from him. 

—I’m going to tell my father.—Riza said. Kimblee just smiled widely. 

—Go on, tell him. He already knows. —Kimblee lift his arm and Riza walked away from him. 

On the other side of the hall Berthold Hawkeye observed the whole scene. 

—You don’t usually make mistakes. And now she knows something happened to Vanessa.— He said calmly.— And as I remember clearly I just told you to get rid of that nuisance. 

—Someone knows what happened to her.— Kimblee said as he looked at the letter.—But they just want money. 

—I want you to find the blackmailer and make him go.— Berthold told him, Kimblee just looked back at him.— And I told you, Riza will not follow your orders unless she is in love. If I remember correctly I told you to make her fall in love with you, not scare her away. 

—I know.

Roy was winning all the fights, unscratched. Everyone in the tavern was overly excited to see a man that strong fighting guys that looked twice his size. Jean was also praising him, but suddenly an idea came to his mind. 

—The next one is the last fight of tonight.— He said to Roy when he defeated the previous opponent.— Lose.— The blonde man told Roy with a big smile. 

—What?— Roy asked with confusion. 

—You lose today, You never fight again.— Jean said as he patted Roys face.— Come on waiter. 

Roy looked at the tavern door and saw Kain giving all his money to the manager. Roy cursed himself as he entered the arena once again. He put his arms in defense and started taking all the attacks from his opponent. 

He was tossed all around the tavern. His body was hurting all over. But what pained more for Roy was seeing Kain’s disappointment placed in his face. Roy remembered that the guy helped him and he told him to bet all on him. He suddenly stopped caring about Jean Hawkeye’s orders. Roy defeated the guy in a matter of seconds once he started hitting him. Everyone in the tavern screamed with joy. 

—What the hell is wrong with you, waiter?—Jean said angrily at him.— You and your friend are over. 

Roy just smiled as he patted Jeans face.—I’m someone who does as he pleases, when he pleases. Now, you touch me or Kain and I will tell your father you still come here and waste all the Grand Hotel fortune.— Roy pushed Jean away and walked towards Fuery who was receiving the money he won on the bet. 

Roy entered the staff kitchen and took his jacket and shirt off. His body was all red due to the hits he took when Jean told himto lose. He took a cloth from the maids things and a piece of ice from the meat fridge. He put it over a red spot on his side. 

—You didn’t go to the tavern to bet, you went to fight.— Riza’s voice filled the room as Roy looked back at her.

—Your brother made me.—Roy said as he was trying to reach his back with the iced cloth, Riza walked towards him and took the cloth from his hand. 

—Let me help you.— She said as she put the ice in Roy’s back. Riza passed the cloth in all the red spots in Roys back until most of them were gone. When she finished she spoke.—I found something else. About your sister. 

—What?.—Roy stood up and looked back at her with wide eyes.

—Kimblee had an anonymous letter on his office. They asked for money. They have to hand it tomorrow at 12:00 by the forest lake.—Riza said firmly. Roy’s eyes widened. 

—Kimblee killed my sister? 

—That’s not for sure.—Riza answered him firmly.— The letter could be anyone’s. 

—But you found it in his office?— Roy asked, his tone sounded confused and annoyed. 

—He is the director of the hotel. 

—It’s obvious you will advocate for the person you love— Roy stated, he sounded annoyed as he started walking away from her. And, for the first time since they met, Riza’s was the one that took his arm. It was also the first time their naked skin touched. Both of them felt the electricity of the touch. And that alone made Roy stop. 

—He is just my fiancé. I don’t love him, but would you be happy knowing you will marry a killer? —Riza’s voice broke and that make Roy turned back at her and move closer to her.—The only one who knows the truth is the person who sent the note. Maybe we should start there. Meet me tomorrow at the creek.—Riza continued, now looking directly into Roy’s eyes. 

—We?—Roy asked. 

—I will help you.—Riza stated. Roy started denying with his head. But she smiled at him for the first time.— I’m a Hawkeye, that will come in handy for you. And with this you can stay here until we find the truth. 

—I don’t want to put you in danger.—Roy whispered as he took her hands into his own.—If something happens to you, because of me… 

—Let me help you, Roy.— Riza said again searching his eyes with her own.— I can take care of myself. 

—If it’s necessary I will protect you with my life.— Roy spoke as they found each others eyes. Roy moved her hands to his mouth and he kissed them. 

—You don’t need to…—Riza whispered as she moved even closer to the man. His body heat was reaching to her and making her feel warm. Making her want to be closer to him. A loud sound made both of them jump away from each other. Riza quickly left the room. 

Roy looked around and saw one of the pianist dogs enter the room. 

—What are you doing here, little friend?— Roy said as he took him into his arms.— It’s funny my friend.— He said quietly to the dog.— But this is the first time I have disliked a dog. 

\-----

The police station was dark, as agent Louis Armstrong filled in some paper work. He looked scaredy at the clock in the wall in front of him. He breath in as he looked at the door of the commissary. The door opened and a blonde woman entered the room. 

—I can’t believe they will sent me to this hell hole because my incompetent brother could not handle a murder case.— The woman said as she walked towards the man. 

—We usually only deal with some bar fights and small robberies. Never something like this.— He told her as they both walked to a table were the corpse of a woman was lying. 

—You said in your report that you couldn’t find the murder weapon?.— She asked as she looked at the victims wounds.— Give me that.— She said pointing to a pair of forceps lying on a small table. The man did as she told. 

—Yes. Nothing was in the surroundings where the body was found.— He said, looking at the woman who was aggressively pulling something out of the body. 

—And what the hell is this crap?— She said showing him the golden tip of a knife.— This is the murder weapon, gentleman. A golden knife.

—There is only one place in this town that could have something like that. Sister.— The man said to the woman. 

—It’s detective Olivier Mira Armstrong for you.

There was a sound that made both of them look at the door of the station. A man entered. 

—Officers, I'm the tavern manager. I have some information about my employee's death.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. February 4th 1906

February 4th 1906 

Olivier looked directly into the hotel entrance. Both waiters and clients were entering and leaving the place. She could see it was a busy morning. A woman went off a caravan followed by at least seven employees following closed behind. Olivier walked inside the hotel at the same time with the lady. 

— Duchess.— A man greeted the woman as she entered. Next to the man there were two young woman. And a young man. Olivier’s target. 

— I’m sorry to interrupt this meeting— She spoke loudly.— But my name is detective Olivier Armstrong from Central City. Yesterday a man told me one’s Jean Havoc Hawkeye was seen with Anne, an employee of the tavern that was found dead yesterday’s morning. 

Everyone in the room looked surprised. Most of the people stared at the young man. Jean laughed as he approached the detective in the room. 

— I left the tavern early. A waiter can confirm my story.— He said with easy looking directly into the officer eyes.— His name is Roy Christmas, you can ask him. 

Roy was about to walk out of the hotel. Riza will be waiting for him near the creek. But before he left he saw the woman at the entrance talking to Jean. Roy knew that the woman was a policeman just by looking at her. Her manners gave her away immediately. He also thought that they will probably will search around the hotel. 

Roy ran back into his room and took his sister’s uniform covered in blood out of his mattress. He went out to the corridor and quickly tossed it on the dirty clothes closet. It will be safe since the laundry duty of that day was already finished. 

He was about to enter his room when he heard a female voice calling his name. He managed to do it just in time. 

— Roy Christmas. My name is Olivier Armstrong from the police force. I came here to ask you about the whereabouts of Jean Havoc Hawkeye two nights ago. 

— He was in the tavern. But we came back together after I rescued him.— Roy said plainly as he tried to leave fast, he was a couple of minutes late and Riza must be waiting for him. 

— I don’t know why, but you don’t seem like a reliable source Mr. Christmas.— Olivier said as she moved her hand to open the door of his room. Before she could open her mouth adog came walking up the stairs and Kain’s voice calling on him. 

— Come on boy! Your master is about to leave the hotel and you are just making me work more.— The black haired man said as he looked at the dog that started sniffing on the floor. Olivier took close attention to the dogs movements. 

The dog stopped right at the closet door where Roy put Vanessa’s uniform. He hold a breath as he cursed himself for not thinking of a better place to hide it. But due to the time he also was well aware that might have been impossible. Kain lifted the dog and looked directly into Oliviers eyes. 

— I’m sorry, he is just nervous.— He said as if the dog just did something wrong to her. The woman looked at him and smiled. 

— My name is Olivier Armstrong from police force. Now gentleman move so I can check what is inside that closet that make that dog of yours nervous.— She said as she pushed Kain away from the door and opened it. She looked directly at the bloody uniform and Roy cursed himself again.— What do we have here gentlemen?— She said as she looked at the clothes on her arms.—I’m calling my brother so he takes this to the station. I will keep asking questions here.— Then she left the hall and walked out of the hotel. 

—Didn’t you have somewhere else to be?— Kain asked Roy as soon as the woman left. Roy looked at him and also walked out of the place. 

Riza went alone by the forest lake. She couldn’t wait for Roy any longer since the time of the pick up was quickly approaching. Riza hide behind some three as she waited for the men. She saw Greed, a man that worked for Kimblee leaving a bag with the money andhide closer to the point of meeting. 

The blonde woman was able to see how a man dressed all in black with a cape hit Greed behind his head and knocked him down. The guy picked up the money bag and started running quickly into the forest. Riza followed him as fast as she could. But her clothes made it difficult for her to move around. 

The man started climbing up a hill and Riza followed him behind. The path was becoming more tricky and the blackmailer stumbled on his feet. Riza saw how he dropped something and when she picked it up and started walking again she lost her balance and fall off it. 

Roy heard a deaf sound and quickly ran towards it. He saw Riza trying to stand on her feet next to a hill. 

— Riza!— He shouted as she walked next to her.— My god, are you ok?— Roy asked her as he surrounded her waist with his arm as he was helping her to stand up. 

— I followed the man. But I could not see his face. But he dropped this.— Riza said as she showed Roy a small object in her hand. 

— This is not possible.— Roy said as he took the object. 

— It’s a cuff link.— Riza said as she observed the piece. 

— It belonged to my father’s.— Roy confessed looking into Riza’s eyes. — It’s the only thing he left of value when he died. I gave them to Vanessa when she left. I told her she could sell them if she needed some money. 

—Maybe she sold them. — Riza said as she looked closely to the cuff link. It was made out of gold. — The blackmailer could be the buyer. 

—I’m going to ask Martel if she knows what she did to them. Maybe she knows who bought them. 

— Tell me if you need my help again.— Riza said as she started walking back to the hotel. 

— Sure thing. — Roy confirmed as he also started walking back. 

Roy entered Martel’s room. The girl was sitting on the desk reading something. When she heard the door close behind her she looked back and saw Roy standing with a smile. 

— What are you doing here Christmas?— she asked plainly as she turned back to the book she was reading. 

— I found a cuff link. I was wondering if you know something about them. 

— I don’t know and I don’t care.— She talked again. Not leaving her eyes from the book. 

— It’s made out of gold. — When Martel heard Roy’s words she turned around and walked towards him. Roy was holding the cuff link with his hand. 

— Oh sure. They are mine, now I remember.— Martel was about to took it from Roy’s hand but he closed it trapping the cuff link inside before she could reach it. 

— Martel if they were yours you would have reacted differently.— Roy said as if it was the most obvious thing. Martel went back to the desk and crossed her legs. 

— They were my roommate’s. At first I thought they were from a boyfriend back at her home or something. But later on she gave them to a man here. — Martel said as she went back to the book. 

— Who? 

— I don’t know. I told you before. Me and Vanessa were not friends. —Roy smiled as he put the cuff link on the pocket of his jacket. 

—Do you know who might know?— He asked, Martel just denied with her head and moved her hand to told him to go away. 

Olivier after interviewing Jean proceeded to talk to the maitre of the hotel. As soon as they both entered the room of where the cutlery cabinet she asked him to open it up. The golden knifes set was incomplete. 

—One knife is missing Mr. Bradley.— She said looking back to the maitre. 

—They are extremely valuable. It’s not rare that sometimes one piece or two goes missing.— He said as if it had been a normal occurrence.—I’ve worked here for eleven years. It happens sometimes that a piece goes missing along with a waiter or a maid. 

—And who was the last person to had access to this cabinet?.— Olivier asked the maitre. 

— Two days ago me and the new waiter were cleaning the cutlery.

—Who is the new the waiter? 

—Roy Christmas. The one that looks Xingese.— The man said to the woman. Olivier just smiled. 

Roy entered the kitchen and he saw Kain Fuery kneeling in front of a maid that was crying uncontrollably. Kain kept telling her that everything was ok. 

—What is wrong with her?.—Roy asked as he poured some tea on a cup and handle it to Fuery so he could give it to the maid. 

—She was cleaning Jean’s room and found a golden knife. Like the one the police is saying that killed that woman from the tavern— Kain explained to Roy.— She told Berthold and he hit her so she wouldn’t say anything. 

—I guess It didn’t worked the way Berthold wanted.— Roy said with a smiled, but Kain’s judging eyes made him stop. 

—You should know by now that we don’t count as someone worth telling this things.—He recriminated Roy. 

—And what happened to the knife?— Roy asked curious. 

—Berthold kept it, obviously. They are going to make it disappear. —Kain stated as he continued telling the maid that it was not her fault and that she will be ok. Roy soon joined him as he hugged her from the side and let her rest her head on his chest. 

—It’s going to be ok, girl. 

Riza observed the whole interaction from outside as she was walking in to see if Roy had found something out. She decided that it was not a proper time to interrupt them. But she also decided she had to talk to Jean. 

Jean entered his fathers room but before he could close the door Riza entered and shut it behind her. 

—I know about the knife.— She said looking at him.

—And I guess my punishment for that maid didn’t worked just fine. I will tell Kimblee to fire her.—Berthold said in a loud voice from the other side of the room. He was looking to the window as he smoked a cigarette. 

—And if you fire her I will tell the police the truth.— Riza quickly spoke, looking to her fathers direction. 

—What knife?— Jean asked, he just came to his father’s room because a waiter told him that he wanted to have a word with him. 

—A maid found the knife that was used to kill the maid under your bed.— Riza said as she looked directly at him. 

—This knife specifically.—Berthold took the golden piece out of his jacket and showed it to the two people in the room.

—Riza, Father I promise you I could be a womanizer, an alcoholic, a gambling addictbut I’m not a killer.— He said, Riza noticed his tone sounded desperate.— What I told the police was the truth. A waiter took me here. Riza, you were there.— He almost screamed. 

—Shut up Jean and you will do as I say. Riza, leave.— Berthold said as he approached his children.— Leave!.— He shouted to her again. And Riza just had to obliged. Berthold waited for a couple of seconds before looking at Jean.— Hide it in one of the service rooms. 

—I can throw it to the sea.— Jean said calmly. Berthold just looked at him with contempt. 

—And let the police keep coming here, no my dear.— He tossed the knife in the coffee table of the room and walked back to staring at the window. 

Riza was walking back to the kitchen wondering if Roy was free now but she saw him talking to the police in the staff dinning room.

—We meet again Mr. Christmas.— Olivier said with a smile as she looked at him. 

— I told you already all I know about the night that woman died.— He said again, looking defyingly at her. 

—Yes, but now I’m asking about the golden knife. Bradley said you were the last one that cleaned them. 

— And I put them back into the cabinet. 

—What did you do after you rescued Mr. Jean from the tavern.— Olivier asked him.

—He was with me.— Riza stepped into the room as she spoke.— I came to pick up Jean to avoid him getting in trouble with my father.— She explained as she pointed to Roy.—Then I talked to him for a little while. 

—And you are?— Olivier asked as she looked directly at her. 

— Riza Hawkeye, the… 

—Youngest daughter of Berthold Hawkeye, the owner of here and the future wife of Solf Kimblee the director of the Grand Hotel. I read the local paper as soon as I arrived Lady Hawkeye.—Olivier looked directly into Roy’s eyes and smiled.— What were you talking about with this man? 

—I told him not to be indulgent with Jean and explained his bad reputation. He is new so he was being overly nice to my brother.— Riza’s voice sounded firm and Olivier just nodded. 

—I’ll be back at the station now, I have to make an analysis of the uniform we just found and to check all the alibis and statements all of you made. If you excuse me.— The blue eyed woman spoke before she walked out of the dinning room. 

Riza looked back at Roy as soon as Olivier was out of sight. She walked towards him as she saw how he was standing up. 

—Did you ask Martel?

—Yes, my sister didn’t sell them, she gave them to her boyfriend.— He said as he took out the cuff link out of his pocket. 

—Your sister had a boyfriend?— Riza asked as she looked to the cuff link and then back at Roy. 

—I was hoping you could tell me who he was.— Roy chuckled as he put the cuff link back into his pocket. 

—I’m friendly towards the maids and waiters but I usually don’t get involved with their private lives.—Riza felt how her face began to feel a little warm. She actually never got involved in anyone’s private life until Roy came along. 

—Then I will ask Kain.— Roy said with a smile as he noticed Riza’s pink cheeks.—You surprise me Lady Hawkeye I was hoping you discussed love affairs with your maids.—Roy saw how Riza’s cheeks turned a dark pink. His smile grow wider. — I was joking.—He quickly said when he noticed she could not find words to reply to him. 

—Ok, If you find something… 

—I will let you know.—Roy finished her sentence and winked at her. 

Kain was finally having some quiet time for himself now that his dogs duty was finally finished and the maid that found the knife was calm. He sighted as he entered the dinning room to find Roy and Riza talking to each other. 

—Lady Hawkeye do you need anything?—Kain quickly asked. Riza just denied with her head and quickly left the room.—What was all that?—Kain asked Roy who was looking at the door where Riza left. 

—She is also helping me with my sister’s thing.

—This is also not good, you know that, right?—Kain said with an expression that Roy could not read. 

—I need to ask you a favor.— Roy changed the subject quickly as he showed the guy the cuff link. —Could you ask your mother who this belongs to?—Kain looked at it and took it to look it closer. 

—A cuff link?

—Lady Riza found it while she was following a man that was blackmailing Kimblee with something related to my sister’s bloody uniform. 

—Sure I’ve missed a lot of things by taking care of those dogs.— Kain said out loud with a small chuckle. 

—According to Martel it belonged to my sister’s boyfriend.— Roy stated. Kain smiled. 

—Oh, then It’ll probably take me some time. But I know who to ask.— Kain put the cuff link into the pocket of his jacket. 


	5. February 25th 1906

February 25th 1906 

Olivier entered the Grand Hotel with her brother and another big man. Right at the entrance Berthold Hawkeye was waiting for her with a bright smile. The woman immediately thought that something was off since his reaction the day before was anything but nice. 

—I was waiting for your appearance Miss Armstrong.— Berthold told her as soon as she stopped in front of him.— Judge Dante told me you were coming.

—With a register order for your staff rooms.— Olivier said as she handed him the paper.

—Then why are you entering by the main entrance?.— The man said with disgust as he looked at the three of them. Olivier just smiled and motioned her head to make her men go to search the rooms. 

Roy just left the breakfast for the room 13 when he saw Kain walking towards him and then the man pointed to follow him into the kitchen. 

— I found out about the cuff link…—He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Olivier Armstrong entered the room with two other men. The staff in the room gathered around her. 

—Men, Take him to the station. 

The two big men walked towards Roy and Kain. They both looked at the two of them and one pushed Roy away. Then both hold Kain by his arms. 

—Kain Fuery you are arrested as primary suspect on the killings of Vanessa the maid and Anne the tavern employee.— Olivier said, when she stopped talking all the personnel that was in the room started speaking. 

—But Vanessa was my friend and I don’t even know who’s that Anne girl.—Kain said desperately as he saw everyone in the room. 

—I was with him the night the maid was killed. I’m his roommate.— Roy shouted as walked towards the woman. 

—Mr. Christmas I’m starting to get the impression that you were with half the population of Amestris that night. —Olivier looked at the two men that just stopped when Roy spoke.—And you two, I don’t have the whole day. 

Roy looked as they took Kain away. The governess was just entering the room when she saw the commotion. One of the maids explained to her what just happened and Roy saw how the old woman broke into crying. Roy quickly prepared some jar of water and ran towards the rooms. 

A maid was helping Riza to get into her corset when she heard a desperate knock on the door. Riza looked at the door. 

—Lady Hawkeye I brought you the water you asked to be immediately delivered.—Riza heard Roy shout from the other side of the door. 

—Clara I can finish this by myself, you can leave.— Riza said to the maid as she took the clothes of her bed and quickly hide behind the folding screen she had in her room. The maid left and Roy entered the room. 

—Kain Found something about my sister.— Roy said as he entered.— But that’s not important right now, they found the knife on Kain’s bed. The police said it was used to killed both my sister and Anne— Roy said quickly. 

—That’s impossible.— Riza quickly answered as she quickly got dressed.—The knife was in…Shit.—Riza went out of the screen and looked at Roy.—My father must have asked Jean to put the blame on someone else. 

—Kain is innocent.— Roy said again he saw that the woman was having some trouble to buckle the top of the dress. 

—So is my brother, someone is trying to blame them.— Riza said, she kept trying to fasten thetop of dress but it looked like her hair was stuck inside it. She usually did her hair first before getting dressed but she had no time for that now. 

—Can you go and tell the police the truth. Olivier doesn’t trust me.— Roy said again as he walked carefully towards Riza. 

—I could but they also won’t believe me. I already stepped in for you and for Jean once. But I can convince the maid to say the truth. I’m one of the owners.— Riza felt Roy gripping her hands with his and taking them away from the dress. His hands then moved slowly, as if he was caressing her arms, all the way up to were she was struggling with the dress and with ease he clasped the end of it. 

—It’s done.— He said as he carefully patted her shoulders. At that precise moment he felt nervous around a woman for the first time in his life. The gesture felt intimate, more than any other thing they have done before, more that the times he was just teasing her. He was screwed.— And thank you, for your help. 

—Kain had been here since I was born. We grew up together. It’s only logical I want to help him.— Riza turned around to look at him and as soon as she lifted her eyes she noticed how close they actually were. She felt her heart beat inside her chest, it was too fast, it was too loud. Her eyes tried looking anywhere but his eyes but they ended up looking at them anyway. 

The rebel hairs of his forehead gently touched the skin of her face as a small breeze entered the room.Their eyes kept locked on each other and none of them were aware of the time they have been standing there in silence. 

—I meant for everything.— The air around them felt completely different, it was filled with an electricity they both could feel. It was filled with something they could not name at that precise moment. But both of them were scared. Roy cursed himself once again. God probably hated him. He was screwed. 

Riza let out a sight she didn’t knew she was holding as soon as Roy stepped back. The man in question looked at her as if he was trying to say something else. But he simply left the room closing the door quietly. 

Roy put his forehead in the door he just closed and shut his eyes. Right on the other side of the door was something he just discovered a couple of seconds ago. He knew that he wanted it but yet he knew it has something impossible to have. The love of Riza Hawkeye. 

Riza reached the door as soon as Roy left, she put her hand on the door and her forehead. She could not understand what was she feeling at that precise moment. But she knew that it was no good. Right at the other side of that door there were so many questions that Riza didn’t know if she had the right to find the answer to them or not. 

The governess entered the room of Berthold Hawkeye without knocking. The man looked at her unamused. 

— I came to you because I thought that would be the best way of action about that knife when my maid found it.— The governess said. Berthold walked towards her.

—I’m sorry about what happened to Kain.— He said plainly, not being sorry at all. 

—I want him back.— The governess said firmly.— He is my boy. And if you don’t tell the truth I will tell it. 

—And the police will believe a desperate mother trying to save his son from being hanged.— He said with a smile. 

—I will tell the truth to the duchess about Hughes and Gracia’s pregnancy.— The governess said calmly. Berthold expression changed from pleased to surprised.— You will just have to choose Sir Hawkeye, if you want to save Jean or if you want to save Lady Gracia. 

Berthold kept silence as the governess left the room. He then walked towards the telephone in his room and dialed the number of the local police station. 

Later that dat Jean was walking with Berthold in the garden of the Grand Hotel. 

—Are you an idiot? Out of 12 waiters you have to blame it on the governess son?— He said pissed as he looked at the grass. 

—The rooms look all the same, I was trying to blame the other guy. The new waiter.— Jean explained as he smoked his cigarette. Berthold took it out of his mouth with a slap in the blonde’s man face. 

—You are an idiot Jean.— Berthold told him.— I had to make a decision I didn’t wanted to. 

Jean was about to reply when he noticed Olivier Armstrong with the two men that took Fuery looking directly at him. She was smiling. 

—Mr. Jean Havoc Hawkeye, his father was honest about this. I hope you are as honorable as him and will not make this more difficult for me.— She stated as she moved closer to him. 

—What did you just did father?.— Jean asked looking at the man that was looking at him with a disappointed expression on his face.— You betrayed me!— Jean shouted as he felt the man grasping his arms and taking him away.— You betrayed me!— He continued shouting as the fourth of them walked away from the hotel. 

Roy was washing some dishes at the kitchen with a maid when he heard the door open. He turned his face and saw Kain Fuery entering the room with a bright smile. 

—Kain!— Roy said smiling as he approached him. 

—We arrived at the station and suddenly they had another suspect.— Kain explained and Roy could not hold himself as he hugged him. The door of the kitchen opened again and Riza Hawkeye entered the room. 

— Where is… — Riza stopped when she looked at the two man that were looking at her.— Kain?—Riza said surprised. 

—They set me free. As soon as I arrived they had someone else already.— Kain said again as Riza approached them smiling. She stopped right in front of them, restraining herself from hugging Fuery. Roy could not take his eyes away from her. Riza soon noticed and her smile grew bigger as she looked at Roy. Kain noticed the interaction and quickly started coughing.— We better get back to work, Roy.

Riza and Roy kept looking at each other with smiles on their faces. And Kain had to push Roy into the dining room before letting him go. Riza went out of the kitchen and walked through the hall that was next to the dining room. 

—You are going to get into big trouble if you keep flirting with Riza Hawkeye.— Kain told Roy as soon as he checked they were alone in there. Riza smiled as she heard Kain statement. Roy was flirting with her?

—Don’t be ridiculous.— Roy said. Riza stopped smiling as soon as she heard his voice.— Riza is just my friend.—Riza felt something in her chest tighten and then just a void. She quickly left the hall. 

—I’m just warning you. We do not belong to their world.— Kain said with a sight.—We can’t even look at them in their eyes. Falling in love with them is just unthinkable. 

—You were going to tell me about my sister’s boyfriend?— Roy quickly changed the subject. 

—Yes! Her boyfriend was Denny Brosh.— Kain said with a smile and gave him back the cuff link. 

Roy walked into the main dinning room and he saw Riza, she was reading a book at a coffee table. He quickly walked towards her. 

—My sister’s boyfriend.— He said quietly, Riza looked at him. Roy noticed her eyes seemed cold towards him and a shiver went down his spine.— It’s the receptionist. 

—Denny Brosh?— Riza said out loud as she looked around the room.— To be honest I’ve noticed he has been acting strangely lately. A few moments ago he was trying to leave the hotel quickly but Kimblee told him to show a client his room. 

—I’m going to see if I can make him tell me something more.— Roy said again as he walked away from Riza. 

Kimblee entered the Duchess room next to the personal maid of the woman that just asked for his presence in there. The woman saw him enter the room and ordered him to take a seat in the sofa of the room. The maid quickly served him a cup of coffee. 

—I have heard you are marrying the youngest daughter of Berthold.— She said as she looked directly into his eyes. —The only one who has some worth in the family if you ask me. 

—I feel honored such an important lady think so high of my fiancée.— He answered with a small smile on his face.— But let’s be honest, you don’t call me here to congratulate me on my engagement. 

—I want you to be my eyes. If you suspect something or if you see something suspicious about my son or his wife I want you to tell me immediately.—The duchess said to him. Kimblee smiled widely. 

—In order to do that I must have a reward. Or something that equals the value of my services.—The duchess smiled back at him and with her head she pointed to the maid to open the briefcase that was on the coffee table. 

—My maid found an employee of the hotel trying to get away with this. I guess it’s something that might concern you.— She said again as the maid opened the briefcase, full of bills. The 5,000,000 Cens. Kimblee smiled widely. 

—Who was it?—He asked as he looked directly into the maids eyes. 

—The receptionist. 

—Very well.— Kimblee wet his lips with his tongue as he looked back at the duchess.— I’ll gladly cooperate with you. Duchess. Now if you excuse me.—He finished as he took the briefcase and walked outside the room. 

Roy was in front of Denny Brosh showing him the cuff link. 

—This is yours.— Roy stated. Denny looked anxious.—This is a pice of gold, how does a receptionist make enough money to buy these.— Roy asked aggressively. 

—That’s something you shouldn’t care about.—He answered as he took the cuff link from Roy’s hands.—Why do you care so much about this stuff anyway.—He asked. 

—Brosh, I want you in my office immediately.— Kimblee shouted from the other side of the room then he looked back at Roy.— And what the hell are you doing here? This is not your place of work waiter. Leave!.— He shouted again as he walked into his office. Denny followed right behind him. 

Roy quickly walked back into the dining room where Riza was. 

—Kimblee just called Brosh into his office. What ever happens I’m following Kimblee.— Roy told her as he poured some water in a cup in front of the blonde woman. 

—I’ll be following Denny.— Riza said as she took a sip from the cup of water. 

Kimblee put the briefcase o the desk. Brosh kept his eyes in it. 

—Is this yours?—The black haired man asked. 

—No. I was keeping it from someone else.— He answered, not taking his eyes off the briefcase. 

—Who?—Kimblee said as he took out a small revolver from his desk drawer and pointed it at him.— I’m not asking twice, Brosh. 

—The waiter that was talking to me in the reception.— Denny lied, hoping he will bite. Kimblee smiled as he walked passed him and left the room. Denny let out a sight and quickly took the briefcase. 

 

Roy saw Kimblee walking directly at him and it was easy to realize that probably the other man blamed him for the blackmail. He started walking quickly out of the hotel and into the gardens to hide from the hotel director. 

Riza entered Kimblee’s office and saw Brosh taking the briefcase on the desk. Denny looked back at her and in a single move he put a knife on her throat. He moved his fingers to his lips indicating her that she should be quiet. 

Roy hide inside some high herbs that were next to the creek. Kimblee walked pass him and continued walking towards the forest. Roy kept his position until he saw Brosh and Riza walkingright next to him. He followed then as soon as he noticed Brosh was holding a knife into Riza’s back. 

—Denny Brosh.—Roy shouted when the three of them were far enough from the hotel.— Let her leave.—Denny quickly turned around and hold Riza closer to him, pressing the knife to her throat once again. 

—Why do you care so much about me?—He shouted back. Holding on Riza that was trying to free herself. 

—You know what happened to Vanessa. Did you killed her?—Roy asked as he was slowly approaching him. If he could get him distracted he could save Riza from the situation. 

—I fall in love with her the moment she entered through the staff door. I would have never hurt her. 

—Let her go.—Roy said again pointing directly at Riza, he was holding his arms in the air trying to convince Denny he was harmless. 

—I’ll once I’m out of the City.— He said again as he pulled her closer.— Why do you care so much about Vanessa?—He asked Roy. 

—My name is Roy Mustang. We grew up together I’m like his brother.

—How could I know you are telling me the truth.— He shouted again as he pressed the knife harder into Riza’s neck. 

—The cuff links were my father’s I gave them to her as a present if she ever needed some money.— He said again as he walked closer to them.

—Roy Mustang, the womanizer of Central?— He stated as he slowly lowered the knife from Riza’s neck, Roy smiled at the nickname.—Vanessa did told me about you. 

—You know who killed her? Did Kimblee killed her?—Roy asked 

—Kimblee didn’t kill your sister.— Riza felt how the man was letting her go she was about to escape when she heard a gun shot. 

Denny Brosh body fall down to the grass. Roy’s eyes were wide as he saw the man lying on the floor. Riza felt someone grab her arms as she was pulled into an undesired embrace. 

—Riza are you ok?.—She heard Kimblee’s voice. She was shaking. She just realized how scared she was.—Did he hurt you?—The man asked her again as she took her face into his hands. Riza wasn’t looking at him. She was looking at Roy who was still looking at Denny’s body. Kimblee followed Riza’s sight and saw Roy— What are you doing here?!— He shouted at Roy, Riza jumped from the tone of his voice. 

—I saw Denny took Lady Hawkeye into the forest so I followed them here.—Roy asked as he continued looking at the dead man in front of him.

—Is that yours?—Kimblee asked as he pointed to the briefcase that was lying on the floor. Roy denied with his head.— Well then leave!—He shouted again. Riza jumped as she saw how Roy looked directly at her. His eyes were telling her something she could read perfectly “I’m not leaving you here”. Riza just slightly denied with her head. — I told you to LEAVE.— Kimblee shouted again. Roy didn’t even flinch nor he stopped looking at Riza. Riza mouthed the words “Leave” and Roy eyes softened. 

—Yes sir. —He answered as he slowly walked backwards. Riza mouthed again “Please leave.” Roy turned around when Kimblee spoke again. 

—You didn’t see anything. 

—Well done Kimblee. You got rid of the Vanessa problem once and for all and you saved my daughters life. It shouldn’t be difficult now for you to make her fall in love.—Berthold Hawkeye said as he stood in the main entrance of the Grand Hotel. Olivier Armstrong was walking towards them.

—This hotel seems like a magnet for crimes.— Olivier stated.— I already talked to you Mr. Kimblee but I want to talk to your fiancée.— The woman said looking directly into the man’s eyes. Kimblee nodded. 

—She is in her room. 

Riza was sitting on the bed when a loud knock on the door make her jump out of it. 

—Lady Hawkeye, the tea you asked for…— Roy’s voice made her feel calm the second she heard it. She opened the door and let Roy in. He left the tea set on her coffee table and quickly walked towards her. She felt how his arms wrapped around her as he pushed her closer to him. 

For the first time since the incident with Brosh, Riza felt safe. Being in Roy’s arms felt nothing like Kimblee’s embrace. She answered his gesture by hugging him back. She breath in as Roy’s scent filled her lungs. 

—I’m sorry.— She heard him said. His voice sounded broken.— I should have never…

—I did this because I wanted.— She whispered into his ear.— It was my decision to help you. You shouldn’t be sorry. 

—If something ever happens to you… because of me…—Roy said as he tighten the hug.

—I’m fine.—She assured him. Roy started to separate from her. He looked sad and Riza could see the small trace of a tear. She reached Roy’s cheek and wiped it away.— Thank you, for saving me. 

—It was Kemblee the one who saved you.— Roy said as he gripped her hands into his. Riza denied with her head. But before she could speak a knock on the door made them jump apart. 

—Lady Hawkeye, it’s Detective Armstrong. I want to hear your statement.—Roy quickly moved to the coffee table and started serving the tea. Riza opened the door to let the woman in. 

—Mr. Christmas I start to believe you are everywhere I go.— The police woman said as she looked to the man who was preparing the beverages. 

— Excuse me detective.— Roy said as he tried to leave the room. Oliviers took his arm to stopped him from leaving. 

—Why don’t I take the statement of you both.— Roy’s eyes widened.

—I didn’t do anything.— Roy said quietly. 

—He was trying to talk down Brosh.

—So you were there. In Kimblee’s statement he didn’t mentioned you Mr. Christmas. 

—For rich people we are mere furniture, you know?— Roy said again as he looked directly into Olivier’s eyes. 

—Apparently that’s not the case for Lady Hawkeye.— Olivier smiled as she took noticed on how uncomfortable both of them seemed.

—He was trying to save me, of course I would took notice of him.— Riza simply confessed. Olivier smiled. 

—I’m going to look into this dead since it seems related to the killing of the tavern employee and the maid Vanessa.— She said again as she leaved the room. Roy followed her.— I’m also going to put a close eye on you Mr. Christmas. In my line of duty these kind of casualties are not normal. 

—Roy!— Kain shouted from the other side of the hall.— King Bradley want to see us all in the staff room. Right now. 

He quickly followed Kain into the hall and they both walked together to the service room. Inside there were all the waiters and King Bradley. 

—Today Solf Kimblee is holding a private diner for Lady Riza. He asked me to personally gather all the things he needed. One of those things is a waiter.

—I will gladly do it.— Kain offered loudly. King Bradley looked at him and suppressed a smile.

—Fuery a perfect waiter for a romantic diner would be someone who would be invisible to the clients eyes. And you are very well known. On the other hand Christmas you are the new one here.—Roy nodded his head.— You are in charge of that diner then. —King Bradley dismissed them and left the room. Roy smiled. 

—You shouldn’t be smiling. This is not a good situation.— Kain said plainly as he walked out of the room. 

Riza entered to the dinning room and saw that it was empty. Kimblee told her to dress nicely since it was an important dinner tonight. 

—What happened to the clients?— She asked quietly as she heard Kimblee’s footsteps behind her. 

—They are enjoying a nice diner in the main saloon. Tonight I wanted to be just us.— Kimblee confessed as he walked with her to the table. Riza saw that in her plate there it was a small leather box.— Today it’s a special day.— He pointed at the little box as he opened. Inside there was an engagement ring.Roy entered the room and Riza’s gaze changed from the leather box to the man entering the room. Kimblee didn’t noticed Riza’s gaze as he took her hand and slide the ring into her finger. 

—I didn’t gave one to you but now after I saved you I feel like I’ve never loved you more than tonight.— He said as he took her face into his hands forcing her to look at him.—You haven’t thanked me about it though. 

—I’m sorry, thank you.—Riza said emotionless trying to not look at him. 

When she noticed he was not backing off she looked at him. His face was getting closer to hers and she felt extremely uncomfortable. She tried to push her face away but Kimblee pulled her closer as he stole a kiss from her lips. Riza’s eyes wandered all around the room as she was gently pushing Kimblee away. Roy closed his fist as he was watching the scene in front of him. 

—That was some kiss don’t you think?— Kimblee said with a smile as he separated from her. Riza just smiled politely as she sat on the table. With the cloth she cleaned her lips. She looked at Kimblee and saw Roy pouring wine into his cup. Looking at Roy just make her feel worst about the kiss, she didn’t wanted it, she didn’t even felt something more than just pure disgust. 

Roy entered his room and let out a long sight as soon as he laid down on his bed. 

— I told you it wasn’t a good Idea.— Kain said. — Lady Riza is from another world Roy. Just stop thinking about her. 

— I’ve tried. But I can’t. 

— She is doing more than she is supposed to by helping you find what happened to Vanessa. But there is always that invisible barrier we can never cross.—Roy sighted again. Kain just closed his eyes. 


	6. February 26th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter now!   
> Sorry about the kiss last chapter I promise you it’ll not happen again ;).

February 26th 1906

— Hey! hey! Clara! — Roy shouted as he ran behind the maid he was calling.— Are those Brosh clothes? — He said pointing to the laundry the maid was holding in her arms.

— Yes, The governess told me to burn them right away. Personally.

— I can help you with that.— Roy said with a smile as he blocked her way. — Then you will be free sooner and you know... We can go and have some fun.— Roy wiggled his eyebrows. The maid just rolled her eyes and with her free hand took Roy’s cheek.

— Listen, Roy. You are handsome and all but not enough to risk my job. — She said as she walked pass him. Roy just followed her with his eyes.

— Wow. I’m impressed.— Kain said ironically as he walked next to him.

—I think I’m losing my touch.— Roy whispered annoyed. Kain chuckled as he patted him on his shoulder. Roy rolled his eyes as he took a tea set and walked to the dining room.

Kain followed him right behind but both of them stopped on their tracks when they saw that Riza was sitting on her family’s table. Apparently an important military man just arrived to the hotel and they invited him to the table.

Riza noticed both Roy and Kain looking at her. She saw how also both of them motioned their heads to the exit of the hotel. She immediately new that they needed her help. She excused herself out of the room saying she was feeling a little dizzy.

-

—This is all I could recover.— Riza said as she entered Roy’s room with the clothes the maid was supposed to burn.— I think they are just clothes.

—Brosh was a small town guy, so probably he hid something in them.— Roy said as he checked every piece of cloth. Riza followed his example and started searching the clothes. She stopped when she felt something solid inside one of Denny’s jackets.

—There is something in here.— Riza told him as she gave him the jacket. Roy teared it apart and an old rusty key went out of the fabric. —Brosh’s didn’t have anything that could be opened with that within his things.— Riza said as she looked at the key, Roy took it and sat down on his bed.

—This looks like my old house key.—Roy examined the Key again.— Were was Denny from?

—From the town, actually. But he never mentioned having a house.—Riza answered Roy’s question as she stared at the key. Trying to figure out where they could get information about Brosh’s personal life.

— Do you think someone here could know?—Roy asked as he put the key inside the pocket of his jacket.

—No, but I think I know someone who could. Meet me in 20 minutes outside the hotel.—Riza said again as she walked towards the door and left the room.

Both of them were walking to the town. Roy was keeping some distance from Riza while they were near the hotel, but they walked side by side as soon as they were from a notable distance from there. Riza stopped at a florist shop on the street. Roy continued walking and pretend to look at the newspapers that were displayed on the door of another shop.

—Lady Hawkeye! I didn’t knew you will be back here soon.— A small woman said with a smile as she walked to where Riza was.—Congratulations on your engagement. But I must admit I’m surprised. People from here thought you will end up marrying that skinny foreigner prince guy that was always chasing you down.

—Oh! I see news run fast.—Riza said politely as she took some roses from a bucket.—My mother certainly wanted me to marry Prince Ling Yao since he was my best friend when we were kids but after her death all those plans disappeared.

—It’s been quite sometime since your mother passed away. But I don’t think she really wanted you to marry that skinny boy. She told us once she just wanted you to marry a man you loved.— Riza smiled as she heard the woman. She also wished she could have chosen who to marry.

—Well I haven’t really been thinking about the wedding.

—I know. News travel really fast Lady Hawkeye, specially if they are about deaths

—So you know what happened with Denny Brosh?—Riza asked.

— I couldn’t believe it at first. Taking such a nice lady like you hostage. And then getting killed by that fiancé of yours. I’m sorry about what I’m going to say my Lady but that man just scares me.

—It’s ok. Kimblee has anything but a kind expression.—Riza said plainly as she kept picking flowers from the shop.—Brosh was from here, right?

—Yes, but he got into a fight with his father a year or two after he started working for your family. They had to go and search for him latter on when his old man passed away. You know, to give him what he inherited.

—And what was that?—Riza asked. She could see out of the corner of her eyes how Roy entered the shop quietly to listen at that answer more accurately.

—Oh. Just an old house in the corner of the blind man’s street.

—An old house?

—Yes. I think he ignored that house until recently. I believe he was doing some cleaning in there since he just stayed there for a couple of hours at most. But he came everyday. Something he never did before.

—And the house is in the corner of the blind man street.

—Yes, I think it’s the only house with such an old door in the whole town. Brosh family was anything but rich.— The woman finished her sentence and she looked away from Riza. Her gaze stopped immediately in Roy.— Oh! I’m sorry gentleman I haven’t see you in there.— She said as she approached Roy.

—Hi, I was just looking at these.— Roy said as he pointed to some flowers.

—Oh! The Asters. They mean elegance, patience and love. Nice choice! I will prepare you the perfect bouquet. — The lady said as she took the flowers Roy was looking at.— She must be a lucky lady. Don’t you think Lady Hawkeye?

—What?—Riza simply answered since the question took her by surprise.

—Well, noble ladies like you will never understand.— The woman said as she walked to the reception of the shop and put a red lace in the bouquet.— Do you have a girlfriend Mr.?— The lady said as she gave him the bouquet, Roy just denied with his head.—Well then, if the woman you are buying these for rejects you I want you to know thatI have a daughter. She is 19, single and about my height with beautiful blue eyes and black hair. Pure Amestrian beauty of the east. I bet you two could make beautiful babies.

—Ok. Thanks.— Roy said as he gave the woman a bill to pay for the flowers, but the woman denied with her hand.

—This are on the house. It’s been a while since such a handsome man has entered my shop.—The woman said happily. Riza could see a small blush on her cheeks. Roy just thanked her and exited the shop. Riza payed for the flowers she took and also left.

Roy was standing in front of the shop with a blank expression as he looked at the flowers on his hand. Riza walked right to him.

—Maybe I should have just told you where to ask instead of coming with you.— Riza said with a small smile as she started walking back to the hotel.

—Believe me, I’m just as surprised as you are.— Roy said as he continued looking at the bouquet. Riza was going to say something about the situation when Roy started talking again.—I mean they usually just call for their daughter to come and see me as they try for me to stay. I’m certainly losing my touch.

—What?—Riza asked surprised as she took in the information Roy just said.—That’s the only thing that surprised you?—Roy looked at her and saw her face expression. He started laughing and Riza’s face changed from surprised to annoyed.

—It’s been like that since I was fifteen. —Roy said with a proud smile.— I do not to brag or anything but in my world I’m considered a pretty handsome fella.— Roy’s voice sounded playful and he started moving his hair. Riza’s tried to stop her train of thought but she could not block the idea that Roy was not only handsome in his world but also in her’s.

—Then why you say you are losing your touch?—Riza asked playfully. Roy smiled at her and when both of their gazes met they started chuckling.

—I tried to seduce the maid that was burning Brosh clothes so I could get a hold on them. I completely failed. And then Kain came saying ‘I’m impressed’—Roy tried to imitate Kain’s nervous tone and that alone make both of them to burst out laughing.

—Clara just loves her job too much to risk it. —Riza said still laughing.

—Well, I guess here is where we say until later.—Roy said as he looked at the blind man’s street.—You go back to the hotel or they will get suspicious.—Roy then looked down to the bouquet of flowers. He offered it to her. —Here, it’ll be weird for me to arrive at the hotel with this and not give them to anyone.

—Roy...—Riza’s heart was beating furiously, her cheeks were dark pink, and her hands were trembling as she took the bouquet. Elegance, patience...love.—Thank you. —She managed to say in a whisper.

—Only the best for a beautiful lady.—Roy said smiling.

—I’m sorry about yesterday. I didn’t want you to see what happened between Kimblee and I...—Riza suddenly said. Roy looked surprised. But she could see how his smiled slowly faded.

—He is your fiancé. You have nothing to be sorry about. —Roy told her as he looked at her in the eyes.— I’m just a waiter. You’re doing more than enough just by helping me with whatever happened to Vanessa. — He looked at his feet. Riza couldn’t see it. But Roy’s cheeks were turning a little pink.—Yesterday you looked absolutely stunning. That sight alone is nothing but a bless to one’s eyes.—He confessed as he looked back at her. Riza was speechless. When she heard Roy’s words her breath stopped for a second and her pulse accelerated twice as fast as it already was.

— I should go back.— Was all she managed to say before she left.

Roy walked quietly into the house. The place didn’t look clean at all. It was all dusty and it was almost empty inside. A small kitchen filled with dirt but no signs of it being used. On the other side there was a bed and in front of it a trunk that was the only thing that seemed new and clean compared to the rest of the house.

Roy walked directly to the trunk and opened it. It was filled with women clothes that seemed brand new. Roy kept looking inside when he found a small envelope. When he opened it he saw a photo of him and Vanessa that was taken a few weeks before she left to work at the hotel, the next photo was one of them when they were teenagers.

He put the photos inside his jacket before he resumed his searching inside the trunk when he noticed a cloth that was covering some hard object. When Roy opened it he immediately noticed that there was a bet sheet of the town tavern with some numbers crossed and a big jewel composed by piece of gold with porcelain.

That was all he could see before he felt something hit the back of his head.

-

The next thing he felt was cold water on his body. He woke up quickly as he looked around trying to remember where he was. When his eyesight stopped at detective Olivier Armstrong.

—Mr. Christmas I hope you can see why I can’t trust you. First you are the alibi of Jean Havoc Hawkeye, then Lady Hawkeye argued you were with her that night, Next thing I know is that you were the last one that had access to the gold knifes, then you were with Lady Hawkeye when Brosh died. Now you appear on the deceased man’s house. Am I being too paranoid?

—I entered to ask for a glass of water and someone hit me in the head.— Roy said the first thing that came to his mind. Olivier just rolled her eyes as she looked at the man next to her.

—Alex, took his anthropometric measures.— She ordered the man. He slowly walked towards Roy.

—I’m sorry Mr. Christmas.— He said as he took out the tools and started sizing Roy’s arms, torso, cheeks, head and fingers. When the man was sizing his arms Olivier noticed a small tattoo of a salamander. 

She took notice as she let the man walk away. 

-

Later that day Roy entered the tavern searching for the manager. The fights hadn’t started yet but most of the people that participated in them were getting ready near the arena. The man Roy was looking for was counting some bills in a small corner.

—Hey chief!—Roy shouted to him.— I want to ask you some questions.

—Information has a price, waiter.—The manager said as he kept his eyes in the money.—I will answer your questions if you fight tonight.

—Fine then. I want to ask you about a maid. Vanessa.

—Why are you interested in her, waiter?—The man finally lifted his eyes from the bills as he looked at Roy.

—Police are asking questions about her at the hotel. I’m just curious.—The manager smiled as he took out a cigarette from his pocket and light it up.

—We had a business. She stole some fancy wine, cognac and rum from the hotel, sometimes even some jewels and she sold them to me.

—And what happened?

—A week or so before her disappearance she came and told me she was not stealing anymore. I guess she found something more profitable.—The manager put the bills on his pocket and smiled at Roy as he exhaled the smoke of his cigarette.— Now, fight.

Roy could not believe the information he received from the manager. He had his past, but Vanessa was a good girl. He’d never imaginedVanessa doing that sort of business with a man like the manager of the tavern. He stepped into the arena with his head going all over the places.

He took in all the hits coming towards him in all the fights. But he still managed to win them all. But the pain he felt in his chest after finding out about Vanessa’s business didn’t disappeared.

He entered the hotel quietly when he heard a door opening in the service dinning room.

—You went to fight.—Riza’s voice reached his ears. It was both calming and heart breaking. She trusted him and that was not fair to her.

—Believe me, that was less painful than what I found out.—He said as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Riza could see all the bruises and small cuts on his torso. It pained her to see him all beaten up.— Remember when I told you that my sister would never steal. Well apparently she did stole things from here and sold them to the tavern manager.— Roy confessed to Riza. She was able to see small tears forming in his eyes.

—I’m sorry you had to find that out.— Riza said as she approached him. She sat next to him and took his hand with hers. She suddenly felt his head on her shoulder and the hot wet tears reaching her dress.

—She was not like that.— He whispered.— This hotel changed her, rich people changed her.— He continued. Riza could feel the bitterness of his statement. She didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say. So she just stayed with him. 

 

 

 

 


	7. February 27th 1906

February 27th 1906

Roy was having a rough morning. The night before he stayed with Riza until late at night, first it was just the two of them sitting in silence. Her mere presence was enough for him to calm down. Later on Riza asked him how was the sister he knew. They talked for hours. He showed her the photos he found in the trunk and told her some stories of his youth under Christmas care.

They stopped when he noticed Riza was trying not to doze off. He told her to go to sleep and walked her back to her room. When he finally entered his room he noticed the sun was just rising. He smiled as he remembered all that in the staff dining room. Riza just make him feel all kind of things. He was slowly falling for her. He was sure of that.

—You seem happy today Mr. Christmas.—A voice said and he looked up. Detective Olivier Armstrong was at the door smiling.—Or may I say Mr. Mustang.

—How did you?

— You know I was curious of you, but my interest peaked when while taking the length of your arms that discreet tattoo of a salamander showed.

—Lot of people have tattoos. Sailors. Some soldiers.

—Yes, but they are detailed. Yours is clumsy and aggressive. Typical jails craftsmanship.

—It was a robbery and I paid my time.—Olivier rolled her eyes as she walked towards him.

—Are you wearing cuffs? Am I saying you are under arrest Mr. Mustang? —Roy looked at her eyes as he denied with his head.—In the jail you have to register the name a person you trust in case something happens to you. The person you named was Vanessa as a foster sister. I don’t think is a coincidence the maid that was killed had the exact same name and background—Roy’s eyes widened. —What I came here to ask. Is for your help Mr. Mustang. To be my eyes and ears at this hotel.

Riza woke up almost at lunch time. She remembered the night before with a smile as she got dressed. Roy was something else. He was kind, funny, idealistic, dreamer. Riza could get easily lost on his stories, on his eyes and god forgive her, that god-dammed smile. Every time she thought about him she felt something in her chest, something that made her happy, but scared. What were all those feelings? 

Riza asked for her breakfast to be delivered at her room and when she heard a knock on the door her stomach exploded in butterflies as she thought of the possibility that it could be Roy the one on the other side of the door. But all went back to normal when it was Kain the one outside.

—You seem disappointed Lady Hawkeye.—Kain said quietly as he entered her room with the room service car.

—Where is Roy?— She asked boldly. Kain smiled.

—He went with Breda, I think, to room 36. King Bradley told them that they have to prepare it for a customer that arrives today.

—Oh, I see.

—Well, My Lady, if you don’t need something else.

—You may leave Kain.—Riza said with a small smile as she ate her breakfast.

When she finished she was about to go out and see if she could meet Roy but a maid came to her room and said that her father requested her at the main entrance of the hotel since they needed to greet the client that was going to arrive at any moment. Riza was going down the stairs when she heard a familiar voice call for her.

—Riza? Is that you?—A skinny Xingese man dressed all in yellow said loudly as he approached. Riza turned around just in time so they were face to face to each other.

—Prince Ling Yao!—She said with a big smile as she carelessly hugged him. They were childhood friends, so she didn’t care much about appearances. Kimblee observed the interaction with a pissed off face.

—You are so beautiful! Being engaged certainly fits you just fine.—He said playfully as he looked around the hotel. Then back to the two people behind them.—Fu, Lan Fan you can take our things to the rooms I want to have a chat with this pretty lady. We need to catch up. —He winked at her and Riza just laughed it off.

Kimblee crossed his arms as he saw how both of them walked towards the dining room together and sat at a coffee table. Riza was openly smiling at the Xingese prince that was with her.

—You better be careful about him.—Berthold Hawkeye told him.—He asked for her hand in marriage for several years since he was 10.

Riza was talking to Ling Yao, but even if at first she was excited about to see her old friend her mind slowly went back to the subject that has been invading it for a couple of days now. Another kind of Xingese man, the one Roy Mustang. Ling Yao noticed how her interest quickly faded out of the conversation. He stood up and walked to the window. Riza followed him, feeling guilty for losing interest in their conversation.

—So do you love him?—Ling Yao went straight to the point. And he was surprised to find Riza’s cheek turn a dark shade of pink.

—Who?—Riza asked cautiously. She was feeling embarrassed because of the person that came to her mind the moment she heard the word love.

—Kimblee, of course.— When Ling finished talking he immediately noticed the change of her facial expressions. She changed from flustered and surpriise to sadness.

— My father thinks he is the best for the family. — Riza said quietly, she looked outside the window when she noticed Roy walking with Olivier and Louis Armstrong out of the hotel and waving good bye as the two police officer left. What was happening?

—That’s not an answer to my question.— Ling said as he noticed the change on Riza’s behavior, like she wanted to leave. He looked outside the window, trying to follow her gaze, but there were a lot of people outside to figure out what caused her reaction.

—Let’s continue this talk later, ok?— Riza suddenly said as she left the cup of tea on the table behind them and walked quickly out of the room. Ling was more than confused. Riza’s behavior was weird even since he asked that question, but it turned even weirder when she watched what was happening outside the window.

Roy walked back inside the service dining room as he prepared himself some coffee. He spent the last two hours talking to Olivier Armstrong and her brother about everything he knew about her sister and the things he had found about with the help of Riza and Kain.

—Roy!— Riza’s voice resonated in the room. He looked at her and felt his heart speed up. He was screwed and last night didn’t help him on his plan to get her out of his head.— I saw you walking with detective Armstrong and officer Armstrong.— She stated, Roy smiled slightly thinking carefully on how to address that situation.

—They know who I am.— He kept it simple. Riza’s eyebrows rose as she looked directly at him.

—How?

—That doesn’t matter.— He said firmly, trying to avoid questions coming from her. That part of his life has always been kept just to himself, not even all her sisters knew about it. Only him,Vanessa, madame Christmas and...— But they are going to help me with this.

—Really?— Riza asked surprised.

—That Olivier has a sense of justice just fine.— He said plainly as he looked around.— She told me that the man that killed the woman of the tavern could be the same one that killed my sister. She said something about him being a serial killer? She thinks it’s going to be a killing again tonight. He kills every new moon.— Roy said again as he looked at Riza.

—A serial killer?— Riza asked surprised.

—Yeah, I’m not sure what it has to do with my sister and Brosh. But they also asked for my help.— He stated as he looked around.— I have to guard the gold knifes tonight.

—That will probably be imposable just for you.— Riza said quietly.— Ling Yao prince of Xing is here. There will be a welcome diner.

—A future king is here?.

—He is not the heir of the throne. I think there is a long list of next of kin in Xing. Around 12 before him and 20 something after him.

—Oh ok, we need a plan of action to keep an eye on the knife.— Roy said again.

—You said Olivier is helping you, right?

—Yes.

—There are 9 knifes since the one used to kill the woman on the tavern is held by the police.— Riza said as she walked towards him.— If I observe three of them, Kain two them, Olivier other two and you the ones left until they are back at the cabinet…

—That could actually work…

—I will go talk to Olivier. You just let Kain know and the three of us can meet a few hours before that diner.

Olivier entered the saloon with her brother Louis. Both were still dressed in their police uniforms as they walked right next to King Bradley, the maitre that was greeting all the diner attendees.

—Excuse me officers but this is an official diner.— He said as he stopped the two of them to come inside.

—Oh, don’t worry about it Bradley, I invited them to my table.— A man said with a smile as he approached the three of them. — I have to get close to the new detective in this town.

—I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware Judge Dante.— King Bradley said plainly as he let the officers in the saloon.

The diner went smoothly and the fifth of them locked the cabinet with all the nine knifes inside. Olivier looked at the people in the room and then ordered her brother to watch the entrance of the hotel to see if someone gets out suspiciously. She ordered Roy to keep his eyes in the knifes during the night.

Roy was watching the knifes carefully. That was considerably the worst night of his life. He was tired since the day before he didn’t get much sleep and with all the preparations for that prince arrival it was hard for him to take a couple of minutes to rest. He started filling more and more sleepy as the minutes passed. As much as he resisted he started dozing off.

—Wake up Mustang!— A voice said as he jumped awake. Olivier was looking directly into his eyes— Are you ok?

—What happened?— Roy said confused. He suddenly felt some pain in his head.

—Someone left open the gas for the irons.— Olivier said.— You fall unconscious and now you probably had some headache. If it weren’t because my brother is an idiot and wanted to give you a sandwich you’ll probably be dead from gas poisoning now.

—Good to know, Thank officer Armstrong for me.

—That’s not the most important thing. The knife was stolen.—Roy’s eyes widened.—And of course Alex couldn’t see if there was someone leaving since he was helping you not getting killed. Now stand up and follow me to the town.— The woman said as she turned around and exited the room.

In the town main entrance from the hotel there it was Alex Armstrong registering some men that were walking down the street. He also shouted to a woman to get back inside her house as soon as she was leaving. Roy and Olivier did the same thing to other women and men they encountered in their way there.

A scream resonated at the street the three of them met. They followed the sound of it. Roy was the first one to arrive at an abandoned house. The corpse of a woman was lying on the floor with her eyes wide opened.

—Don’t touch the body.— Olivier demanded him as he was about to close the eyes of the woman.— You are still a civilian.—Roy closed his hand on a fist as he retracted himself away from the body.—Go back to the hotel Mr. Mustang, we can take this from here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. March 1st 1906

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Next episode probably coming soon. Thanks for reading.

March 1st 1906

Olivier entered by the main door of the Grand Hotel. Riza Hawkeye was walking by the lobby when she saw her.

—Roy… I mean Mr. Mustang told me about what happened with the girl that night.— Riza said quietly as she approached the woman.

—Yes a true tragedy.— She said plainly.— But I’m surprised Lady Hawkeye, a woman of your position helping an ex convict like Mustang is certainly unexpected.—Riza’s eyes widened and Olivier knew in that moment that she didn’t know about Roy’s criminal history. — Oh? You didn’t know. I found out about him when I saw that weird tattoo in the inside of his arm. The rest was easy. —She could see how Riza was trying to process the information she just shared. Olivier did it so the Lady knew exactly what was she doing.— If you excuse me now, Lady Hawkeye, I have to talk to the director and ask why he hasn’t reported the robbery yet since the killing was committed two nights ago with also a golden knife from this hotel.

 

Riza walked towards her room as she was trying to process everything the officer just said. Her heart felt heavy as she thought of Roy being some kind of criminal that had been in jail. She suddenly heard a voice in the hall and she stopped.

— To think that the prince of Xing came to try and steal my employees.— She heard her father speak.— I want you out of this hotel by tomorrow.— He said quietly.

Riza just stayed in the hall when she saw the man she was thinking just before walk out of a room in front of her. Her heart started beating hard on her chest as she tried to suppress the feeling, remembering that the man in front of her was a criminal of some sorts.

—Mustang!— She shouted.— Meet me outside right now.— She ordered him as she quickly left the room. The moment she saw Roy in the hall she was sure about one thing, she wanted him out of her life as quickly as possible before it was too late. Before she would blindly believe every single thing he said.

Roy walked towards her. His concerned expression made her heart melt a little. She tried so hard not to keep looking at him or what she was about to say will be more painful and difficult to do.

— Riza, what happened?— He asked with his soothing voice that made Riza feel electricity running all over her body. She kept her eyes on the ground, refusing to look at him.

—Olivier told me about your tattoo. You were in jail.—She whispered as she took air inside her lungs.— The police is already helping you, so I want you out of this hotel by tomorrow.— She stated.

—Riza… Look at me.— Roy said with a broken voice. Riza’s heart broke with his voice.

—No, I believed you and you lied to me again… I want you to leave.— She said again her eyeslooking anywhere but him.

—Let me explain…

—No, I want you out of my life as soon as possible. So don’t make this difficult and just leave.— She almost shouted as she turned her face at him. He looked confused and sad, that alone made Riza want to go back on her words and let him explain.

—Please, just let me explain myself.— He pleaded, his voice sounded desperate.— And could you please look at me!—Riza took a deep breath and looked at his eyes directly.

—Leave Roy Mustang.— She quickly turned around and started walking back to the entrance of the hotel. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream and to hit everything around her. But she had to keep calm. Nobody should notice.

Riza sat on one of the coffee tables of the dining room and asked a waiter to bring her a cup of tea. She let out a long sight as she opened a book that was lying in front of her. But before she could start reading a man sit next to her.

—I was hoping my stay could be longer, but your father just told me to leave.— Ling Yao said quietly as he looked at her.

—I heard you tried to take Martel and King Bradley to work at your mansion in Xing.— Riza closed the book and looked at the man next to her.— My father just hates when someone try to mess with what he considers his property.

—Your tea, Lady Hawkeye.— A voice that Riza knew a little too well said as it left the cup with a small note in the table. Ling took a notice when Riza didn’t even looked at the waiter, something she never did even if it was normal on her social status.But Ling opened his eyes wide when he saw how as soon as the waiter was leaving Riza’s sight followed his steps.

—The employees are not the only thing I wanted to take from this place.— Ling said plainly as he stood up— now, if you excuse me, I have to prepare my stuff since I’m leaving.

Riza saw the note that was next to the cup of tea. She tried to ignore it but her heart told her to take it. “Please let me explain everything to you, I don’t want us to lose what we had. Meet me in 10 minutes outside room 34. If you don’t show up I will realize you truly want me to leave” That was all the note said, Riza fold it and put it next to the cup as she took a deep breath.

Kimblee saw Riza reading the note that was next to her cup of coffee, he didn’t knew who was the one who left it but the reaction of the woman peaked his attention. When he saw her getting up from her place he decided to go and read the note.

Riza cursed herself as she walked towards room 34, but as much as she tried to ignore the note and let Roy leave, something in her body told her to keep on going, to hear what he had to say. Her unconscious was searching for any excuse that could make her want him to stay.

—Thank God.—Roy said the moment she saw her. Riza stopped on her tracks in the middle of the hall, right in the intersection.

—Just say whatever you wanted to explain to me.—Riza said as coldly as she could.

—It’s a salamander, my tattoo, they represent fire.—Roy said quietly as he walked towards her.— A couple of years ago, when I was 20 I met a woman that went by the name Lust. She came to madame Christmas searching for a job but when we both met we realized we had good chemistry with each other and we sort of had a relationship.

—You were in love with her.—Riza stated.

—No. I wouldn’t call it love. It was just sexual. She kind of honored her name. Lust.— Roy said honestly, when he finished his sentence he noticed Riza’s cheeks turning light pink.— One night she told me she had a plan to stole some rich people’s house.— Roy said again.

—And you accepted.

—Sounded good at the time.— Roy confessed as he leant into the wall.— When we finished stealing their belongings, she started a fire. I went back inside the house to rescue the owners. The police caught me and she ran off with the earnings.—Roy finished.

—That’s all you wanted to explain?—Riza said, it calmed her that the fact that made Roy enter the jail was that he rescued innocent people even if it meant him getting caught.

—Only Vanessa and Christmas know about this. Well and Lust, of course. Not even my other sisters know.—Roy confessed again.—I’m ashamed of that story. I didn’t lie to you. I just wanted to keep you away of all that. I promise you Riza I’m not that man anymore. Please, believe me when I said that was the only time I’ve made a mistake like that. I paid my time in prison and now I’m here. 

—How could I know you are telling me the truth?—Riza asked. Roy smiled, but he looked sad. Riza’s heart broke at the sight of him.

—I can’t prove any of it.—Roy walked even closer to her.— But I would never do something to harm you or your loved ones.—And Riza believed him, it was too late for her. 

—Riza!—A shout resonated in the whole floor. Roy took a step back. The sound of the voice came from the other hall, the only person that was visible to the shouter was Riza. Kimblee walked towards the blonde woman as he held the note.— “Please let me explain everything to you, I don’t want us to lose what we had. Meet me in 10 minutes outside room 34. If you don’t show up I will realize you truly want me to leave” — Kimblee said the words that were in the note as walked quietly to her.—Who wrote this to you? And what is going on between you two?— Kimblee shouted, Riza jumped at the sound.

Roy was about to step out when he felt someone touch his shoulder, when he turned around to see who it was he saw the Prince Ling Yao. The prince pushed him back and mouthed him to leave as he took a step in front of Riza.

—It was me.—Ling said as he walked right next to Riza and then he began moving towards Kimblee.— I wrote her that note because she found out why her father kicked me out and I don’t want to lose her friendship.—Kimblee started laughing as he walked to face him. When both men were in front of each other Kimblee punched Ling Yao in the face. The other man fell on the floor.

—Leave by tonight. And be grateful I don’t want to start a war to your sorry excuse of a country or I would have killed you.— The man said as he punched the guy again and tossed the note in his face. Riza ran to Ling Yao as soon as Kimblee left.

—Are you ok?— Riza said as she kneeled in front of him.

—He is just an asshole.—Ling Yao said as he stood up.

—He overreacted, I’m sorry.

—I don’t think he was overreacting on his concern about me. —Ling said again as both of them stood up.—I’ll be honest Riza, When the news of your engagement reached Xing I came here with the hope to recover an old love of mine from when I was a kid. —He noticed Riza didn’t realize his previous statement so he decided to be more direct.—I love you, you know. I wanted to broke your engagement and convince you to marry me…—He chuckled again.— but I see that you marrying me is now impossible—He confessed with a smile.

—I’m engaged.—Riza said plainly, she saw Ling Yao chuckle.—And my father would never broke the engagement.

—Oh, believe me, that’s not the reason why I’m backing off.— His smile widened as he saw Riza’s confused expression.— I’m just sad now, you know?—He let out a long sigh as well as another chuckle.— To think that the man you love is Xingese but it’s not me, man, that’s depressing.—He said that trying to make her smile, but the only thing he saw was Riza’s cheeks turn a dark shade off pink.

—He is… I’m not… He… I mean I don’t... He doesn’t...— Riza tried to explain to him but nothing coherent was coming out of her mouth. There was nothing to explain.

—Hey calm down, ok?— Ling said again.—I’m not telling anyone.

—He is only half Xingese.— Riza said, and mentally cursed herself because that was the stupidest thing that would come out of her mouth at a time like that. Ling just smiled wider.

— Oh my, those are extremely rare among commoners. If he wasn’t a waiter I bet noble ladies in my country will be fighting to marry him—Ling laughed and Riza’s just felt her cheeks growing hotter.

—I’m not in love with him.— She said again, finally able to speak what she was trying to say. Ling looked at her with a sad expression.

—Riza, we are friends, right? You can lie to Kimblee, You can lie to your father, You can even lie to me Riza, I don’t care.—He said quietly as he walked closer to her.— But please Riza, don’t lie to yourself. Let your self feel.—Riza just looked at her feet as she remembered all the emotions Roy provoked in her body.—Goodbye Riza.— Ling said as he hugged her.

—Goodbye Ling, thank you.—That was all she managed to say when they parted ways.

Roy was waiting for Riza in the staff dinning room, he was feeling nervous since they didn’t finished talking because Kimblee stormed into the hall and Ling Yao stepped in for him. The door of the dinning room opened and he saw Riza walking in.

—Is Ling Yao ok?—Roy asked as he approached her. He knew Kimblee could be very aggressive sometimes and he was worried about the man. Riza was once again looking anywhere but him. He feared the worst.

—Yeah, He just left the hotel.

—Oh, maybe I should follow him.—Roy’s voice sounded sad again, and Riza wanted nothing but to hold him close to her, just like that night after he came back from the tavern fight. Riza didn’t want him to leave. Ever.

—I believe your story. You can stay until you find the truth.—Riza said calmly as she looked to her side. Still avoiding eye contact.

—Will you ever look at me again?—Roy asked quietly. Riza looked at him and her heart started beating rapidly. That was one of the many reasons why she was trying to avoid him.

—I’m sorry, Roy.— She said looking at him with a small smile.— Any news on the golden knife killings or your sister?— Riza quickly tried to change the subject.

—Olivier came in this morning and told me that they found a body that could be Vanessa’s since the time of death match Vanessa’s disappearing. I’m changing into my clothes and leaving for the station in a few minutes. If it’s Vanessa I need to identify the body.

—Do you want me to come with you?— Riza asked quietly.

—I would never ask a lady to come with me to see a dead body.— Roy murmured as he walked closer to her.

—I want to be with you.— Riza confessed as she also closed the distance between their bodies.

—I don’t want to cause you more problems with Kimblee— He said in a whisper.—I promise, you will be the first one to know.

—Then I will wait here.—Riza told him as she sat on one of the chairs.

Roy left the place and went back to the room he shared with Kain. He changed back into his normal clothes and walked outside of the hotel to the police station. He entered and saw Olivier waiting for him on her desk. She moved her head towards a door. Roy walked to the door and Olivier walked past behind him. Alex Louis Armstrong was in front of the body that was covered with a white cloth.

—She is another victim of the golden knife killer. This confirms our theory of a serial killer.—Olivier said as she crossed her arms.—Lift the cloth Officer Armstrong.

—Yes, sister.

When the man lifted the cloth Roy felt a punch on his chest as well as if a big weight just lifted from his body. There in the table laid a woman, undeniably beautiful. But Roy could definitely tell she was not her sister.

—It’s not her.—He said firmly.

—It’s been a month Mustang. Maybe she is unrecognizable to you now.— Olivier said.

—It’s not her. I’ve never seen this woman in my life.— Roy finished as he put the white cloth back to the body.

—This just complicates the situation Mr. Mustang. Since your sister is still missing. And most likely dead.

—I know.


	9. March 2nd 1906

.

—Riza I need your help.— Jean entered his sister’s room without knocking on the door. He seemed nervous as he started walking in circles around the room. Riza was just waking up so she just observed him. Her eyes half opened.— I slept with the daughters of the Marquess of Reole.

—Both of them?— Riza asked surprised as she looked at her brother that just sat in the foot of her bed.

—Don’t judge me. They were as much into it as me.— Jean said again as he stood up to start walking around her room again.— The thing is that the man is insane! He wants me to duel him at noon! Something about making his daughters lose their honor!—Jean almost screamed as he continued walking all over Riza’s room.

—Duels are illegal in Amestris since the beginning of the century.— Riza said plainly looking at him.— And I think you did make his daughters lose their honor.

—Believe when I say Riza I wasn’t the first man to make those woman’s theirs.—Jean said with a small smile.—I know duels are illegal but I can’t go and tell the police, I would look like a coward!— Jean screamed again looking at Riza. She just smiled at her brother, understanding what was he asking from her.

—I will go with Detective Olivier as soon as breakfast is over.—She said as she was standing up from her bed.

—You are the best, sis.— Jean kissed her cheek before he left her room. Riza just sighed and smiled at her brother’s antiques.

Riza entered the police station cautiously. Olivier Armstrong was sitting on her desk while looking through some papers. She stood in there for a couple of minutes until she noticed that Olivier was so into her paperwork that didn’t noticed her presence, so she decided to clear her throat before speaking.

—Detective Armstrong.

—Oh, Lady Hawkeye, You will never believe how much paperwork a murder generate. How may help you?.— Olivier asked as she stood from her desk.

—The Marquess of Reole just asked my brother to a duel.

—Sister! An urgent letter from Resembool just arrived today.— Officer Armstrong entered the room with a couple of telegrams and letters on his hand. He noticed Riza’s presence and just bowed at her.

—Leave them in my desk and come with me, we have to stop a duel at the Grand Hotel.— Olivier said as she walked out of the office. Her brother tossed the telegrams on the desk and quickly followed her behind.

Riza was about to leave when she noticed the Resembool letter. On the envelope there was the legend “Urgent” but it was also followed by a note that read “Regarding Roy Mustang case”. Riza’s curiosity peaked and she took the letter and opened it. It was a police order of capture and imprisonment.

“Roy Mustang is the main suspect on a murder investigation that occurred in Resembool, a witness identified him as the killer when interrogated”. Riza put the letter back into the table and she ran back to the hotel.

Roy was entering the kitchen after he delivered some food to a room in the third floor. He was about to take a seat when he felt a hand touching his shoulder. When he turned around he saw Riza indicating him to talk outside the hotel. He quickly followed her until they reached the creek.

—I just came back from the police station. Jean asked me this morning to go and tell Olivier Armstrong to stop a duel with the marquess of Reole.— She explained. Roy’s expression looked confused so she continued.— I saw a letter there from Resembool.— Riza stopped there to see Roy’s reaction. But he just kept looking confused as to why he had to know that.

— Do you need my help with Jean’s duel? And what does the letter had to do with all this?— Roy asked and Riza knew in that very moment that he didn’t know the contents of the letter.

— The letter was about you. They are searching for you in Resembool as the main suspect of a murder case.— She declared looking directly at his eyes. Roy’s expression changed from confused to surprised.

—Riza I promise you…

—If I’ve believed the letter we wouldn’t be talking right now. And that is dangerous, me believing in you.—Riza confessed again.

—I’ve never been in Resembool, hell I don’t even know where Resembool is!— Roy declared. After his words Riza started laughing quietly.— What?—Roy asked, being confused by Riza’s reaction.

—Resembool is the Elric’s main settlement.— She said trying to suppress her laughter but failing to do so. Roy chuckled as he looked at her.

—I’m the worst liar ever.—Roy said looking at her.— So that just another proof to you that I suck at lying. — Roy turned serious again as he looked at Riza.— And I promise you I’ve never killed someone.

—I believe you, but the police will come after you when they find out.— Riza had been thinking the next sentence she was about to speak. It broke her heart, but something told her she preferredto see Roy free and alive.—You should leave. They will find you if you stay here.

—But I’m innocent.— Roy stated.

—The letter also said they had an eye witness.— She confessed again.

—They probably just said a Xingese man and they immediately related him with me when Olivier send them my anthropomorphic measurements.

—The letter said the witness identified you specifically. If the witness corroborate their statement they will hang you or let you rot in jail. If you leave, you could be free.

—You think that’s the best I can do?—Roy asked quietly as he walked closer to her. Their eyes met and Riza could only try and avoid looking at him.

—The police is already looking into Vanessa’s disappearance I’m sure they can find what happened to her. There is no solid reason for you to stay. If you stay you could lose your freedom.

—If I leave I will also lose something I don’t want to lose.—Roy said quietly as he grasped Riza’shand’s on his own. Riza saw something in Roy’s eyes that made her heart race twice as fast as it always did whenever they were together. —Something in my mind is telling me that not seeing you ever again would be worst than dying.—Roy confessed as he was getting closer to her. He put his forehead on her’s and looked directly into her eyes.— What did you do to me? I just can’t get you out of my mind Riza Hawkeye.

Riza closed her eyes and breath in. Her mind just kept thinking that it was the perfect moment.The only thing she wanted right at that moment was for Roy to close the small space between their lips. One first and last kiss between them.

—Sister! Are you there?— Riza heard Jean’s voice coming to the place they both were and she quickly pushed Roy Mustang away from her.

—Please, just leave Roy.—She said not looking at his eyes. She turned around and started walking to the place were Jean’s voice sounded.

—Oh Sisterthat Detective just left so I came here to thank you.— Jean said as soon as he met his sister. He noticed that Riza’s cheeks were pink and she seemed flustered. That was the first time he has seen his sister like that. His train of thinking went to just one direction when he heard something moving away from where Riza was.— Did I interrupted something?—He asked curious. Her sister was with someone?

—No, I was alone thinking about my things.

—Father told me to inform you that we have a party tonight. I think the Baron of South City is coming here. —Jean said plainly as he walked with Riza back to the hotel.

—How did the things with the Marquess went— Riza asked out of curiosity.

—He is angry, but he is also a man that doesn’t like to break the rules. He told my father to choose between one of his two daughters to marry her.— Jean said quietly as he stopped walking.— I told father I’m not marrying them.

—And he let you get away with it?—Riza asked surprised. But she immediately saw Jean deny with his head.

—My plan is try and convince them to tell their father they don’t want to marry me.— Jean confessed.— But one of them is crazy. She wants to marry me. She says she is in love. After one freaking night she thinks she is in love! Can you believe that?

—Have you ever been in love Jean?— Riza asked her brother. They were close but she have never heard Jean say the word love regarding a woman or anyone else for the matter.

— No. I think the day I fall in love with someone I will be doomed.— Jean looked at the sky with a sad expression.— Father would probably be opposed to me marrying her.

—He let Gracia marry Duke Hughes.

—Gracia was lucky to fall in love with a man with a noble title.— Jean said as he continued walking back to the hotel.— I promise you Riza that if Gracia had fallen in love with a waiter he would probably have killed that man. —Riza stopped on her tracks by Jean’s statement. She thought about her father killing Roy. Jean looked back at her.—You are in love little sister.— Jean stated.

—I’m not.—Riza denied as she tried walking faster.

—You know you are a terrible liar, right?—Jean said again as he approached her.— But if you are denying it then that means he is either too rich.— Jean stopped on his tracks when the realization hit him.— or he is too poor.—Jean said quietly as he tried to think of who could that man be but no names were popping in his head.

—Jean stop thinking right there.

—Ok, sister.— Jean said sadly. His heart broke for Riza since he knew that their father would never broke the engagement with Kimblee. They walked the rest of the way back to the hotel in silence.

Roy was hiding sitting inside some plant by the creek. He could not hear what Riza and Jean were talking but he could see when they left. Roy was about to walk back to the hotel when someone put a hand on his mouth. —Big brother, don’t say anything and just follow me outside the hotel.— Vanessa’s voice whispered in his ear.

Roy turned around as he saw Vanessa kneeling in front of him. He was surprised. But his body had just experienced a big wave of different feelings that he could not process what was happening in front of him.

—Roy, I need your help.— She said again while she was standing up. She took his hand on hers and they both started walking towards the forest.

—I thought you were dead.— Roy said in a whisper as soon as they were out of the hotel.— The police thinks so too. Your uniform was all covered in blood.

—Yes, it got pretty messed up when Kimblee tried to kill me.— She said. Roy’s eyes widened.—That man is a horrible person. And what on earth were you doing with his fiancée?— She asked as she punched him playfully on his shoulder.—If he finds out you are trying to sleep with her bride to be he will definitely kill you, idiot.— She said with a smile.

—I’m not trying to sleep with her.— Roy confessed and he saw Vanessa’s expression change from playful to surprised, then to scared.

—Are you fucking crazy Roy Mustang? I thought you were the smart one but falling in love with her? Are you insane?— She asked, now her voice sounded angry.— She is a Hawkeye. If Kimblee is not the one to kill you, Berthold surely will.

—I came here to find you. I promised her I will leave as soon as I did. So we can leave now.— Roy said trying to calm Vanessa down. He knew she will be pissed but he also wanted to make her sure that Riza was not the reason why he stayed on the first place.

—We can’t leave. I have something else. Something that could destroy the Hawkeye family.— Vanessa confessed as she remembered the reason of her faking her death.— I was going to retreat it from the Grand Hotel when I saw you talking with Lady Hawkeye by the creek. I was so happy to see you again.

— You were going back to the Grand Hotel?

— To get a document that I found in Lady Riza’s mother’s room by accident. It was well hidden though…

—And that document is the reason why they tried to kill you…

—I knew you were a smart one. Yes. Kimblee found out that I had it and followed me at new year’s party and shot me when I was running away. I passed out at the creek and Brosh found me.

—Maybe we should just leave, forget about all here.—Roy stopped Vanessa’s story.

—With that document we can blackmail them, get enough money to buy that small house we both dreamed of when we were kids.— Vanessa spoke as she reached Roy’s hand and hold it close to her.

—This is not like you.—Roy said as he took his hand out of her grasp.— You were nice.— He continued as he took a step back.

—This hotel changes people… Always for the worst.— Vanessa said as she walked closer to him.—If we get that documentwe get the power to destroy them.

—I can’t help you with this. Let’s just leave by tomorrow on the morning train.—When Roy finished his sentence Vanessa’s eyes sparkled for a minute. She could get the document at night when everyone was at the party and then she could show it to Roy and convince him with her plan. So she decided to accept Roy’s proposal, with a different plan on her mind.

—Perfect. I’ll meet you at the cliff near the station an hour before the morning train leaves.—Roy smiled, he was glad he easily convinced his sister to forget about that weird plot and just go back to their lives in Central City.

Roy walked back to the hotel happy. That was going to be his last night at that place. His sister was alive and they could go back to Madam Christmas and to what they were before she left for the hotel. But something inside him was also broken, his heart at the mere thought that he was not going to see Riza Hawkeye ever again.

He entered his room and started packing his stuff. Kain entered the room and looked around confused.

—What is happening?—Kain asked as he looked at Roy packing his things.

—I’m leaving tomorrow, the police is searching for me because of a murder that occurred in Resembool.

—You killed someone in Resembool?— Kain asked confused and a little scared.

—I’ve never been to Resembool.— Roy continued as he packed his clothes.— I also found Vanessa, she is alive. We are leaving tomorrow morning.

—Vanessa is alive?—Kain asked surprised, but before Roy could continue to explain a knock on the door made the two of them jump. Riza entered the room and looked directly at Roy and her gaze focused on the pile of clothes he was holding. 

—So you are leaving?— Riza asked quietly.

—And he found Vanessa.— Kain said with a small smile as he noticed his presence was not acknowledged. Riza looked at him with wide eyes, then back at Roy.

— We need to talk Riza, but if the police come back now this is the first place they will search for me.—Roy said as he closed his bag and started walking outside the service rooms. Riza followed him behind.

Roy put his bag into the dirty laundry closet and followed Riza. They both walked inside the kitchen of the hotel and Roy quickly took a tea set. They both walked quickly until they reached her room.

—Vanessa saw me talking to you by the creek.— Roy confessed as soon as Riza closed the door.—She followed me when I left you and Jean. And told me that she had some kind of document that could destroy your family. That’s why Kimblee tried to kill her at the new year’s party.— Roy continued. Riza also took a seat on her bed.

—And you believed her.

—Don’t worry about that, I told her to forget everything about it and just come with me back to central.— Roy said quietly as he kneeled in front of Riza.—She is not dead, so there is no need to stay in here. We are leaving on the morning train tomorrow.

—And what about that document?—Riza asked, curious about it.

—I don’t know, she said she found it in your mother’s room.— He said still looking at her. Roy could not care less about that document.

—It must be a big deal if Kimblee tried to kill her for it. Did she tell you what was it about?— Riza asked.

—No.—Roy didn’t want to tell Vanessa’s plan with that document, since he convinced her to just leave. He took Riza’s hand on his own.—But she told me the document is still here in the hotel. So you should not worry about it.

—So you are leaving by tomorrow?.— Riza asked quietly, she looked at Roy’s hands and she gently caressed them.

—Promise me something.—Roy said with a small smile as he looked into Riza’s eyes.—Never forget about me, ok?

—I think forgetting you is an impossible task Roy Mustang.—She confessed quietly as she leaned in to make their foreheads touch again.— So please, you promise me you will not forget about me.

—Lady Hawkeye.—Roy said quietly as he closed his eyes.— I could never forget you even if I try.— Roy touched Riza’s cheek with his hand gently caressing it.— And believe me I’ve tried.

Before they could close the distance a knock on the door made Roy jump away from her and quickly move to the tea set that was long forgotten in the coffee table of Riza’s room. Riza tried to calm herself down as she asked loudly who it was.

—Lady Hawkeye, it’s Kain. Your father wants to discuss something about the party tonight.

—Ok, Kain. I’ll be right there.—She shouted and walked to her door. She heard Kain steps fade away and then she looked at Roy.—Good bye, Roy Mustang.— She said as a tear escaped her eyes. She violently cleaned it with the back of her hand and left her room.

—Good bye, Lady Hawkeye.— Roy quietly whispered to the empty room. He also felt the tears coming out of his eyes.

—

Riza entered the party feeling sad. Her father told them to follow the protocol but to also mention to all the guest they talked to something about a hunting that the hotel was organizing to rise the bookings of that month. Also he informed them that tomorrow there was another party celebrating the wedding of the Baron and future Baroness of South City. 

At the end of the meeting Berthold told Riza to stay and he told her something that surprised her. He was sending her to a school for future brides to be in Briggs. The ladies that went to that school were in full lock down without any contact for three months. He told her he believed that was what best for her since he could see that her relationship with Kimblee was going nowhere. So that was also her last night at the hotel.

—

Vanessa entered the room with caution. She had stolen a master key the day Kimblee tried to kill her. She hide the document at the same place she found it since that was some information she never shared with someone. 

She opened a small cabinet that was in the room and with a small push a double cover lifted without any problem. She saw that the red envelope that was still were she left it and a happy smile appeared on her face. She gently took the envelope and kissed it. Then she proceed to hide on another place. Tomorrow her plan will be put into motion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked it.


End file.
